Door Between Dimensions: A Yugioh Story
by onlyanimemaster
Summary: Luna is an incredible duelist from the real world with a big winning streak and attitude. One day, Luna is teleported to the Yugioh dimension through her TV! A few months later Yuri comes in and turns her whole world upside down after she finally found a home. After being taken to Yuri's dimension to see the professor, Luna escapes. Will she ever make it back to her dimension?
1. What Just Happened?

Chapter 1: What… Just Happened?!

"Sha da da da, da da da dada, da da da, da da da da da da…" little Luna sings with her headphones in and plugged into her IPod as she builds her deck. She's a normal teen, other than the fact that she's obsessed with her favorite trading card game Yugioh. Her deck was filled with lots of powerful cards that made her practically unbeatable. She won more tournaments than she can remember and has never lost a duel. She has a love for music, dance, and art. She is the most imaginative, creative, intelligent, and sassy girl you'll ever meet. She dreamed of going into the anime and becoming one of the characters, and it came to the point where she even dressed up like an anime character for a tournament she was in. She is a happy-go-lucky kind of girl that wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She is incredibly tough and unbelievably strong for her age. Everyone at her school knew not to mess with her, and she was a straight-A student. The boys at school often fell for her because of her looks and she was quite popular, but not mean. She had a double black belt in martial arts, and was also obsessed with Egypt. At school, she often wore makeup like ancient Egyptians. She loved the band, NeverShoutNever, and the song that she was singing earlier was yourbiggestfan.

"Hmm? Why does the TV freeze right after I finish building my deck? Well, at least it wasn't before," said Luna finally looking up from her cards.

"I wonder if I can stick my hand through the TV. No, that's silly, but… it couldn't hurt to try!" she said and she stuck her hand right through the screen of the TV.

"Okay, I'm just going to grab my deck, my IPod, headphones, put it all in this purse, and see what's on the other side." Luna said to herself as she grabbed her deck, IPod, and headphones, put it in her purse, and stuck her head right through the TV.

"Wow!" she whispered to herself as she saw the inside of Kaiba Corp. She saw Mokuba walking somewhere when he noticed Luna sticking out of the TV.

"What in the world?!" Mokuba said as he faced Luna in astonishment.

"I think you mean, what in the worlds, Mokuba. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Luna said with a smile.

"Wow, you're about as corny as Joey. Hold on… don't tell me you're from another dimension. My brother Seto tells me not to hang around people like you. How did you get in here anyway?" Mokuba asked.

"I stuck my head through my TV." Luna replied.

"Ha ha, very funny." said Mokuba.

"Uhh… I wasn't kidding. Look, how about I step into your dimension, okay?" Luna said, knowing that whatever his answer might be she would still step through.

"Okay, but you do know how to get back to your dimension afterwards, right?" Mokuba asked.

"Nope but who cares?" Luna replied as she stepped through and the portal closed up behind her.

"Uh-oh." Luna said after the portal closed up behind her. Mokuba facepalmed himself while wondering how he got into this mess.

"Great, just great." Mokuba said, thinking that she was going to be stuck with him unless he let Yugi and his friends take care of her.

"So, should I stay with you for a day then go somewhere tomorrow or do you have a plan?" said Luna not knowing what to do.

"Okay, I'm a bit busy so you're going to stay with me for a night. Then I'll drop you off at Yugi's place in the morning, sound good?" said Mokuba hoping she'll say yes so he won't have to worry about her.

"Sounds good!" Luna replied with a smile. Mokuba took her to his room and told her to hang out there for awhile while he took care of some things. Mokuba ended up being gone the entire day. It was time for bed when he came back so he slept on the bed and she slept on a couch that he had in his room. When she woke up Mokuba was still asleep so she got ready for the day being careful not to wake him. When Mokuba finally woke up he was surprised to see that Luna was ready. He quickly got ready to drop her off at Yugi's. When they got there Yugi was at school so Luna decided to have a look around.

"Hello, how may I help you?" said Mr. Muto, Yugi's grandpa and owner of the game shop where Yugi lives.

"Umm… I was wondering if you sold individual cards or are they just sold in packs?" Luna asked trying to see if she could improve her deck any more than she had back in her dimension.

"Hmm… let me see here. Looks like we only have packs at the moment, but if you're looking for some good cards I could recommend some packs if you'd like." said Mr. Muto trying to be as helpful as can be.

"Do you think you could take a look at my deck? I think it's pretty good but it can't hurt to have a second opinion." said Luna with a smile.

"Sure! Sometimes my grandson Yugi would ask me the same question." Mr. Muto said looking through her deck.

"My my! I've never seen most of these cards! You've got a very strong deck indeed! Hmm… if you're looking to find a way to improve your deck, I think you should ask Yugi when he comes home from school. I think he'll be able to help you with this kind of stuff better than me." Said Mr. Moto as he looked at her and smiles politely.

"When do you think he'll be home?" Luna asked.

"Hmm… I think he'll be home around 2:00 ‒ 2:30. If you want to stay here until then you can." Mr Muto said.

"Thanks! Though, if I'm going to say here for a while then I might as well help out, that is, if you don't mind." Luna said with a smile.

"I don't mind at all!" Mr. Muto said happy to have the extra hand.

"So, put me to work!" Luna said ready to get started. Mr. Muto gave her a list of things to do inside and outside. She did what was inside on the list first. When she finished all the inside chores, it was about 1:00. When she went to do the outside chores, a bunch of teenage boys kept trying to talk with her, which in her eyes meant they were trying to annoy her. A gang of boys came over and, like the rest, started to talk with her.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. You new around here?" one of the boys said.

"Well if you haven't seen me around then I guess I'm doing something right." Luna replied while still doing the chores Mr. Muto had given her. The boy who had spoken growled and the one who seemed to be the leader of the gang started to talk.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing chores for some old man's game shop?" the leader said.

"Well, if you must know, I enjoy helping and it's better than talking with boys like you so if you don't mind will you stop talking to me so I may finish my chores before Yugi gets here. I would like to make a good first impression." she said after she angrily spun around and looked the leader right in the eyes as she said it. The leader got mad but then remembered what she said about Yugi.

"Heh heh heh…" the leader said with a grin.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face. Hey, you know what, because of that I think that if I finish early I'll see if I can walk him home. After all, we have a lot to talk about." Luna said hoping that what she said would get on their nerves. The gang eventually left so she finished her chores at 2:00. She went in and asked if it would be okay to try to meet Yugi on his way home. He OK'd it and so she went down the path Mr. Muto said he usually went down. She ran down the path wanting to see Yugi as quick as possible, and since she used to go to the gym back in her dimension, she was incredibly fast. She made it all the way to the school at 2:15. She noticed that school was still going on so she caught her breath just outside school campus so she wouldn't get in trouble. School got out at 2:30 so she decided to take a look inside. Mr. Muto had told her that Yugi was in class B, so that was exactly where she went. She saw that everyone was still in his classroom so she decided to remain unseen. She saw some laughing seniors and decided to follow them, recording everything they were saying with her phone.

"Heh heh heh! I can't believe that it actually worked!" one of them said.

"Yeah! Hey, when do you think they'll notice that we broke the dismissal bell in their classroom?" another said.

"Ha, never!" the third said. They all started laughing at what the third one said and walked out of sight. Luna didn't think their little prank was so funny. She stopped recording and went to go to Yugi's classroom to tell them that school's over, and she would show the video for proof if the teacher asked, when she was blocked by the same boys she was just recording.

"How much did you hear?" one of them asked.

"How much do you think?" Luna smartly replied.

"Cute or not you're dead if you tell." the second said.

"Aww! You actually thought a threat you can't keep would stop me from telling!" she said in a cute but mocking voice.

"Oh we can keep it alright." the third said.

"Heh, prove it." Luna said walking over to them daring them to try to so much as touch her. They took her challenge and tried, but failed miserably. She dodged all their attempts making them fight themselves. Once they were done she walked into Yugi's class and said

"Hi, I don't mean to disturb your class, but, I just found it odd that you're the only class still in session."

"What do you mean?" the teacher asked.

"I mean I just heard a bell ring and saw students flood out of the building." Luna replied not mentioning the bell incident incase they were pulling a prank on her. The teacher looked at the clock and saw that it was still 1:00.

"Sorry, Miss, but school gets out at 2:30, not 1:00. Now I don't know what you saw but-" the teacher said before getting cut off by Luna saying,

"And how long has it been 1:00, because I just saw three clocks around the school saying 2:30. Oh, and I don't know if this could help my cause or not but I have video evidence that you might want to take a look at." Luna showed the teacher the video, told everyone there homework, and said "Class Dismissed." After that, she became liked by every student in the class. As everyone was leaving she thought she'd meet Yugi outside and started to leave when she was stopped by Yugi and his friends

"Hey wait up!" said Yugi trying to catch up to her. Hearing Yugi she turned around and waited for him.

"I… I just wanted to thank you for getting us dismissed." Yugi said trying to catch his breath since he finally caught up to her.

"No problem. I was out helping out your grandpa at the game shop when I asked if I finished early if I could see if I could walk with you on your way home from school. And from me "You see, I wanted to ask you if, if you don't mind, me staying with you for a day while I try to find a place of my own. It's okay if you don't believe my story or want me to stay. I'll just go to phase two early and get to finding a place to stay." Luna said heavily blushing. The Pharaoh became as happy as an eight-year-old that had just been given a pillowcase full of candy. Yugi saw his expression and knew how to answer.

"Stay as long as you like. I'm happy to help, and I think after helping my grandpa so much today he'd be more than happy for you to stay." Yugi said with a smile.

"Wait, really?!" Luna said with a surprised smile. Yugi nodded in happily in agreement and Luna jumped up and gave Yugi a big hug. Yugi was surprised at first but then smiled.

"Oh! S-sorry!" Luna said as she stopped hugging him and blushed of embarrassment.

"Why did she just hug Yugi? And why is she blushing so much?! Grr!" Tea asked the boys giving Luna a death stare obviously angry that Luna hugged Yugi. "Cool it, Tea! Come on, she got us out of school and fought off a gang by herself. At least give her this one. Besides, there are a lot of other guys after her. She might find one she thinks is better than Yugi and leave him. There's nothing for you to worry about Tea." said Tristan. Tea quickly slapped Tristan for saying that there might be someone better than Yugi.

"Easy Tea! I thought you were all talk but you can sure pack a punch when you want to. Hmm… you can pack a good punch but avoid fighting. That's because you're very peaceful but when necessary you won't hesitate to fight for those you love. That's what makes you such a good friend. I'm sorry if I made you feel uneasy earlier. I'll try not to step on your shoes, and I hop we can be friends." Luna said politely and with a gentle smile.

"How can I say no when she's being so nice?" Tea thought as she said "of course we can be friends!" with a smile. Luna smiled happy that she didn't offend her by hugging Yugi, who Luna knows has a crush on Yugi. Luna asked Yugi if she could go inside. Yugi said that since her duel was over they should all go inside. Yugi told the others to come to his room instead of standing outside. Luna and the others followed him to his room Luna walked in carefully while everyone else walked in casually and sat down.

"You can sit down, Luna." Yugi told her noticing that she was still standing. Luna quickly sat down where she saw space.

"So, now do you want explain what happened yesterday?" Joey asked. Joey got looks from everyone but Bakura and Luna after he said that.

"You're right, I've delayed telling all of you for too long. You all have the right to know. I was at home in my dimension trying to form the strongest deck possible. After I finished my TV started frizzing up and being the curious person I am I decided to stick my hand through. Once I found out that my hand actually went through I stuck my head through—don't ask why, because I don't know. Anyway when I stuck my head through I saw the inside of Kaiba Corp. Mokuba noticed me and we had a little chat. I stepped all the way through the portal and then it closed up behind me. Mokuba then took me to his room and I stayed there for the night. In the morning he dropped me off here and that was when I started helping out Mr. Muto. I ran into that gang most of you saw earlier, then ran over to your school after getting permission from Mr. Muto that I could walk Yugi home from school. And well, you know the rest." Luna said.

"Wait, so you're from another dimension and you just got here yesterday?!" said Bakura trying to comprehend everything she just said.

"Hmm… she could be useful in my plan." thought Yami Bakura.

"So, where will you be staying now?" Tea asked, but it was a question that Joey, Tristan, and Bakura wanted an answer as well.

"She'll be staying here with me. Grandpa won't mind the extra hand and someone I know wouldn't let me say 'no.' " Yugi said with a smile. Luna knew about the Pharaoh and assumed that the Pharaoh was the "someone that wouldn't let him say 'no.' " She looked at Yugi and started to blush but hadn't noticed it until Joey had said "We've got a blusher!" Him saying that made her look at Joey and blush even harder now that Joey had brought it to everyone's attention.

"Way to go, Joey. You embarrassed her." said Tristan in a sarcastic voice.

"I-its fine." Luna said obviously embarrassed.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you in a few days." said Bakura getting up to leave.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"No, today's Friday. We won't have school for two days." Said Tea.

"Oh, right. I didn't know what day it was." said Luna feeling a little silly for asking.

"Well, I think I should be heading home too." said Joey as Tristan agreed. Yugi thanked them for coming and said good-bye.

"Tea, before you go I'd like to have a word with you… alone." Yugi said to Tea. They stepped outside of the room and waited for everyone to leave. Once everyone was gone they whispered so they could be sure that Luna didn't hear anything they said.

"Tea, I think Luna's hiding something, I don't know what exactly but I know there's something she's not telling us. Tomorrow I'm going to take her around the city to get her more comfortable around me. If I do that she might open up to me and tell me what she's hiding. If that doesn't work then I might have to confront her and hope she tells the truth. I don't want the others to know. If they do they might accidentally tip her off, and that's something I can't risk at the moment. I wanted you to be the first to know because I knew I could trust you with this." Yugi whispered to Tea.

"But Yugi, what if she was lying. I mean, coming from another dimension?! She could be leading you right into a trap!" Tea whispered to Yugi thinking it's not worth the risk.

"I know, Tea. It's a long shot but I have to be sure. I just have to know. You'll be the first to know if anything goes wrong, just trust me on this. Okay?" Yugi told Tea trying to reason with her.

"Alright, but remember, I'm trusting you, not her." Tea said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Tea." Yugi said happy that she sort of approved of him spending the day with Luna tomorrow. Tea said good-bye and left while Yugi went back into his room. When he came back he saw that Luna hadn't moved a muscle since he left to talk with Tea. This made him feel better because he knew she couldn't have possibly eavesdropped on there conversation. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Luna quickly found out while they were talking that she gained superhuman hearing when she went through the portal. Luna thought since she heard everything that she could just tell him now what she was hiding, but then, she wouldn't get to go on a date with Yugi. She chose to forget about it, act like nothing happened, and look forward to tomorrow.

"So what was that all about?" Luna asked.

"Uhh, I just had something to say to her before she left. It didn't concern you so I didn't think you had to hear. That's all." Yugi said nervously.

"Okay, first of all, you're a terrible liar. Second of all, I know it was about me because I saw Tea getting a bit jealous when I hugged you earlier, which was why I backed off and when over to talk with her afterwards. By the way, I don't know if you noticed this but when Tea sees standing here I think you can tell what his answer was." Luna said with a gentle smile.

"Did you say you were helping out my grandpa?!" Yugi said very surprised.

"Yeah. You see, Mokuba dropped me off at your place this morning after…" Luna said pausing as she saw Seto Kaiba.

"How about I tell just you back at your place?" she said not wanting to let Kaiba know what happened yesterday.

"Okay." Yugi simply replied. The gang finally figured out where Yugi was and caught up to him.

"Hey Yugi, where were ya?"Joey said not noticing Luna.

"Wait a minute… you're that girl that just saved us from school! What class are you in anyway?" Joey replied noticing Luna.

"I'll answer all your questions once we make it back to Yugi's place." Luna wanting to get going. And luckily for her they walked and talked all the way off school campus. When they were half way to Yugi's they were stopped by the same gang she had ran into earlier at the game shop.

"Well well, looks like she weren't lying when she said she was picking up Yugi." one of them said.

"Wasn't." Luna said annoyed at their lack of good grammar and their extreme stupidity.

"What?" said the one who spoke first.

"It's wasn't, not weren't. Lack of good grammar proves me that you are both mindless slobs and a waist of my time. I told you earlier 'no' and I don't necessarily enjoy fighting but if you are in my way and are looking for a beating I will happily show you your place. Is that clear, or do I have to dumb it down to your level of stupidity?" Luna said in a serious and severely annoyed voice. She could easily put them in their place and she knew it.

"Sorry, looks like my ears ain't working, did you say 'show us our place,' looks like we're the ones who are going to have to show you your place." the leader said.

"I, for one, highly doubt that you could even get a mark on me, let alone beat me up. But, if you think I'm lying then why don't you find out yourself. Oh, and it's aren't, not ain't." Luna said extremely annoyed. The gang of losers, as Luna thinks of them as, was also getting annoyed at the fact that she kept correcting them and decided to fight. The leader charged but Luna leaped as fast as lighting into the air. Her feet pounded of his back when she landed, leaving him lying on the floor. As he started to get up she flipped off so that she was facing him again.

"Consider that a warning. I could easily knock you all out right now, but I don't like to show off." Luna said calm and with knowledge of pressure points. The gang feeling insulted all charged at her simultaneously, and in return she used her ninja like speed and knowledge of pressure points to knock them all out in two seconds flat.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." said Joey.

"I can believe you took them out so quickly!" said Tristan.

"Never judge a book by its cover. It's a good phrase to remember." Luna said smiling at their astonishment.

"I don't think we ever caught your name." said Tea.

"My name's Luna. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Luna said politely.

"It's okay. At least we know it now." said Yugi smiling.

"So, why were they after you anyway?" said Tristan.

"I was outside helping out at Mr. Muto's game shop when they started talking to me. I told them to go because I had work to do and they were wasting my time when they started annoying me some more. Then I started walking away and I told them I was going to pick you up instead of waiting for you to come home from school. When I started walking away the leader had a grin on his face so that was when I decided that I should make sure they didn't give you any trouble on your way home."

"I thought you were going to answer all our questions when we got to Yugi's." said Joey.

"I was, but that was when Kaiba was around. I didn't want to get Mokuba in trouble for what happened yesterday." said Luna.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Tea asked.

"Sorry! That question I will answer when we get there!" Luna said smiling. They continued to walk and talk the rest of the way there. When they arrived Yugi was very impressed with the work she did.

"Wow! You did all this?!" Yugi said walking in to see a sparkling clean game shop.

"Hello Yugi! Surprised? I was too after I saw how quick and thorough she was!" Mr. Muto said proud of her phenomenal work.

"She wanted you to have a look at her deck to see if you could find a way to improve it." said Mr. Muto.

"Well I don't see why not. After all, it's the least I could do to repay you for saving us from school and from that gang." said Yugi. Luna smiled and handed Yugi her deck.

"Wow! I've never seen most of these cards before!" said Yugi looking at her deck.

"Well, the only way I might find a way to improve your deck would be by a duel." said Yugi.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets duel!" Luna said wanting to duel someone. Someone entered the shop.

"How about you duel me instead?" said the man who just entered. Luna thought she recognized him and she was right. It was Bakura.

"Alright! Right now I don't care who I duel as long as I duel." Luna said. Bakura held up a duel disk and Luna remembered she didn't have one. She reached into her bag and found a duel disk.

"How did that get there?" Luna asked herself.

"Okay, let's duel outside though." Luna said holding the door open for everyone to go outside. Once they were outside they got ready and dueled. Luna won the duel against Bakura on her second turn.

"Whaaa! How did she beat him so quickly!" Joey and Tristan said.

"I told you. Never judge a book by it's cover." Luna told Joey and Tristan. Luna then walked over to Bakura and told him nice duel and that she had fun.

"So pharaoh, do you like her or what?" Yugi asked the pharaoh.

"She's pretty, kind, honest, smart, strong, and a great duelist?! I think I'm in love!" the Pharaoh told Yugi staring at Luna while smiling contently.

"So where do you think she lives?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Well, maybe you should ask." replied Yugi smiling.

"What?! No, could you ask for me?" the Pharaoh said blushing.

"Alright, I'll ask." Yugi told the Pharaoh. Yugi walked over to Luna.

"So, Luna. Do you live around here?" Yugi asked.

"No. To tell you the truth, I'm from another dimension and can't get back. When I came through the portal I was in Kaiba Corp. Mokuba let me spend the night in his room and dropped me off here this morning. When you weren't home I decided to help out until you got back to try to make a good first impression." Luna said.

other girls hanging around or trying to flirt with you she becomes one of three things jealous, protective, furious or all three and frankly I don't want to be on the receiving end of her when she's like that. " Luna said with a playful smile.

"She gets mad when other girls hang out with me?" Yugi asked while Luna looked at him like it was obvious, which to her it was extremely obvious.

"Duh!" she said in a playful tone.

"I can't believe you never noticed." she said as she continued using a playful tone. Yugi then felt a little silly for not ever noticing it.

"Well, I think it's getting late. We should get ready for bed now." Yugi told Luna.

"Okay. Then I only have one question: who gets the bathroom first?" Luna asked.

"You can go first. I can change in here while you change in the bathroom." Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi!" replied Luna as she grabbed her bag and started to walk out when she remembered that she didn't know where it was.

"First door to your left." Yugi told her when she stopped.

"Thanks." Luna replied softly as she went to the bathroom to change. While Yugi changed in to his pajamas in his room he talked to the Pharaoh.

"Do you really think she's hiding something Yugi?" the Pharaoh asked not believing what Yugi had told Tea.

"Yeah. I mean, do you really think that a portal just happened to open up after she finished building her deck. And what if she's working with Bakura and staged the whole thing up? There are just too many questions to ignore and I can't help but suspect something's up. It just seems a little to much of a coincidence that a portal just happened to open up at that time at her house." Yugi said.

"Yugi, are you saying it's a setup?" the Pharaoh asked.

"What I'm saying is that I'm going to have to take a chance on tomorrow to make sure." Yugi said. Yugi was finally finished getting changed when he heard a knock "Um Yugi… it's Luna… can I come in?" Luna asked standing outside the door to his room.

"You can come in now." Yugi replied. After he said that Luna opened that door and stepped in. She was wearing an adorable nightgown and her hair was a little longer than her chest and a little wavy which made her look even cuter. Both Yugi and the Pharaoh started heavily blushing when they saw her.

"Sorry, but it was the only nightgown I could find in my bag." Luna said a little embarrassed seeing how much Yugi was blushing after he saw her.

"No no! You're fine!" Yugi said blushing a little harder.

"So where will I sleep while I'm here?" Luna asked.

"Wherever you want, I guess." Yugi said not really knowing how to answer.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor, and I don't usually need anything to cover up in so I think I'll just use my bag as a pillow and I'll be all set!" she said looking at the floor and then at Yugi.

"Are you sure you're okay sleeping on the floor?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure, but thanks for asking anyway." Luna said in a somewhat reassuring way. Yugi smiled and turned off the lights as Luna said goodnight and thanked him again for letting her stay there and they both fell asleep. Luna woke up before everyone else, like usual, and checked her bag for something to wear. Ever since she came through the portal, whatever she's wanted it has always been the only thing left in her bag when she would reach in. So she trusted in her bag to surprise her with something good. In the meantime, she decided that she should try to keep her place on top by training, the only question was: where? With that question in mind, she decided to scout the city for a private place to train. She quickly went to the bathroom to change. When she looked in the mirror, though, she noticed that her appearance was totally different than that in her dimension. Instead of her usual look, her hair seemed to change style every day, she styled it a short crown type (number two), that was when she noticed that her hair was white like Bakura's, and her eyes were a dazzling violet.

"I really do seem to look like a moon." she thought gazing at her reflection. Then she noticed that she looked like a female Bakura with a different hair style.

"How did I not notice this when I was getting ready for the day the first night I got here or last night?! This is ridiculous! I look like Bakura's sister! Wait, Bakura doesn't have a sister, well if he had a sister this is what she would look like. Okay, now I'm talking to myself over a conversation that has no point. Okay, let's just get changed and scout out a place I might be able to train in. And if it's good enough I might be able to stay there instead of here, because, let's face it, asking for help isn't my speciality." she sounded as if she was talking to someone and quickly got changed. The Pharaoh had woken up when Luna left the room and he followed her without her knowing and heard everything she had told herself, and if the Pharaoh wakes up Yugi does too so he heard everything as well. They decided to follow her when she got out. The outfit her bag had chosen for her were black pants, a black belly shirt, a black leather jacket that she zipped up, some black stud earrings, and a black choker. The outfit made Luna look like a runaway or punk, especially with her earbuds in. It was then that Yugi realized how much she looks like Bakura.

"Now that she said it she does look like she could be Bakura's sister." Yugi told the Pharaoh. Right after he said that to the him it seemed to take a moment before he realized the resemblance. They continued to follow her without saying a word, and she was zoned out in her music so she hadn't noticed them.


	2. The Chase For The Truth

Chapter 2: The Chase For The Truth

Luna had made her way out of the game shop without waking up Yugi's grandpa. She held the bell above the door as she opened the it and muffled its sound. It worked, and she walked out of the game shop and quietly shut the door. Then she walked away looking for someplace where she could be alone and train without being questioned or interrupted or bothered. She just wanted a place that could give her solitude and the feeling that she could be free to let it all out through song and dance without being judged. She doesn't like showing off or drawing attention to herself, so she likes to express herself when she's alone. She made her way into a dark alley and followed it through a bunch of twists and turns. She came to an old abandoned house and there was no one around. She saw a sign that said "DO NOT ENTER! DANDER!" She didn't think that there was anything to be afraid of, and opened the door. Yugi, who had managed to follow her without being noticed, saw that she clearly read the sign but paid no mind to its warning and went on in. He of course followed her and kept quiet. Luna went inside to find a dusty old room that had clutter all over due to its previous owner.

"This isn't so bad. It just needs a little remodeling, that's all." Luna said taking a step inside to have a look around. She started to move all the furniture that was left by the owner outside to decide what was still good enough for her to use and what was able to be used as a wall or barricade at best. She was going to sort of the furniture once she was finished with everything else, so for now there was a bunch of furniture cluttered around the house. When she was done moving the furniture out, the sun was just starting to rise. Considering the fact that she woke up at 3:00 in the morning, she thought that her timing seemed appropriate. So she moved on to the cleaning part. She swept, dusted, mopped, basically she cleaned the inside of the house from top to bottom using the little bit of cleaning supplies that the last owner left. It was noon by the time she finished cleaning the gigantic house. She even made a secret passageway to the outside, and she put it by a bunch of thick vines that led to the roof so if she was visited by any uninvited guests she could easily go to the roof and see who they were without them seeing her. Luna built her little escape route in a place that Yugi not only couldn't see what she was doing, but also couldn't tell if she was still there. Luna decided that the vines would take to long if she wanted to come down, so she grabbed her bag and went to see if there was a way to make the journey up and down faster. Yugi still couldn't see her from where he was standing so he stood at the doorway with the door open sticking his head in to see where she was. While he was standing there trying to find out where she was, Luna's super hearing kicked in as she was standing at the side of the house not far from where Yugi was. She heard Yugi's sigh thinking that he had lost her. Luna crept around the corner to see Yugi standing in the doorway. She crept up behind him so that he wouldn't notice. She was standing right behind him with her hands on her hips and angry that he followed her but also sad that he didn't trust her. She decided that she should display her anger to get her point across.

"What are you doing here?!" Luna said with anger clearly showing that he followed her there.

"What are you doing here? I thought I could trust you!" Yugi said hiding his surprise from her appearing right behind him after he had just saw her inside.

"No you didn't, because if you did, you wouldn't have followed me here. Oh and don't even think about playing dumb. Last night, I discovered that I have super hearing that works at random times. That's how I accidentally heard your conversation with Tea last night, not to mention that's also how I found you spying on me while I was preparing a place to train." Luna said while Yugi look shocked that she heard the conversation he had with Tea.

"Well, to be fair, I heard your conversation with what I hope to have been yourself when you were in the restroom when you woke up." Yugi said with a guilty expression on his face.

"If you knew why I was going then why did you follow me?" Luna asked confused.

"If you knew I wanted to hang out with you today then why did you go?" Yugi said with a smile.

"Well for one I didn't want to let you know that I heard your conversation with Tea and two, I thought that I would be back before anyone woke up after I was done training. But, as you can see, that part didn't work out so well." Luna said smiling after having calmed down. They laughed a bit and Luna started to walk over but instead stumbled and fell into his arms.

"Are you alright?!" Yugi said not knowing what just happened.

"S-sorry. My blood sugar must be low. I haven't eaten anything since I got here." Luna said looking Yugi on the eye. The Pharaoh took control because Yugi wasn't strong enough to hold her up or carry her anywhere and he was.

"It's alright." the Pharaoh said to Luna. Luna immediately noticed the voice and height change and knew that the Pharaoh had taken over. She also figured that out because she knew that Yugi wasn't strong enough to hold her up or carry her.

"I was going to take you to lunch anyway, and I think now is a good time to get a bite. I was so busy following you that I think we both missed breakfast." he said with a smile. Seeing who she knew to be the Pharaoh smile made her smile as well.

"Do you have anything in your bag that might sustain you until we get there?" the Pharaoh asked.

"I might. My bag usually gives me what I want, not what I need." Luna said to the Pharaoh as he just looks at her confused. He sets he down and he reaches in her bag to grab a chocolate bar. She eats it and accidentally reaches into her bag. She found a speaker and a picnic basket and showed it to the Pharaoh with a shy smile.

"Well, it's cheaper!" said Luna with a laugh and a joyful smile. The Pharaoh laughed and smiled too.

"What's the speaker for?" he asked still smiling.

"I love music and I think that the right song can really set the mood." Luna said.

"So, what song is it?" he asked.

"Don't know. My bag usually surprises me. How do you think I got this outfit." Luna said with a little laugh at the end.

"Well then, let's see what song it chose." he said.

"Alright, but I have to warn you, there is a great possibility that I might start dancing as soon as the music starts." Luna said with a smile.

"Alright. Lunch and a show. This is going to be fun." the Pharaoh said with a smile, especially since neither of them knew what song was going to be played. Two songs played. The first song that played was Hero by Skillet. She took off her jacket revealing the black belly shirt beneath. The Pharaoh was surprised at the song choice and at her dancing. The second song that played was Rise by Skillet.

"So there are two songs?" the Pharaoh asked at the beginning of the second song a little surprised.

"Apparently." Luna said right before she got back to dancing.

"I think that's enough for now. It's probably on a playlist." Luna said with a smile once the songs were over.

"You're a good dancer. Maybe you and Tea have a lot more in common than I thought." said the Pharaoh as he kept smiling.

"Thanks. And now, we eat. I'm starving!" Luna said as she opened the picnic basket. There was a ton of food in the picnic basket. One of the foods that was there was ta'amiya, an Egyptian food and also the Pharaoh's favorite. It also had some hamburgers, which were Yugi's favorite. She also pulled out some pasta, happened to be one of her favorite foods.

"Well isn't this interesting. Now if I'm correct, I brought out two of your favorites, did I not?" Luna asked trying to get a smile.

"You certainly did. How did you know?" the Pharaoh asked with a smile.

"There are a lot of things I know about you. One of which is the ability to tell people from there Yami's, Pharaoh." Luna said with a little giggle at the end while the Pharaoh and Yugi were totally shocked.

"How did you…?" the Pharaoh started to say.

"How did I know? Well first of all, your eyes changed shape and the yellow highlights in your hair are down when Yugi's in control, but I've noticed that when you take control some of those highlights stick up like thunder bolts, but those are the tiny details that everyone in this dimension apparently can't tell. The more obvious tells are that your voice becomes deeper, you grow a few inches, and no offense to Yugi but there's no way he could have held me up when I fell." Luna said keeping her smile.

"Can you tell all the Yami's apart or is it just me?" the Pharaoh asked intrigued.

"Well, you're the only one I've tried it on, other than the fact that Bakura's Yami took control at yesterday's meeting for a quick second." Luna said like that little fact at the end didn't matter.

"Wait, you saw Bakura's Yami yesterday, and didn't saw anything?" the Pharaoh said looking shocked.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now. Plus, I didn't want to draw any attention to him." Luna said in a calm way. What they didn't know was that Yugi wasn't the only one following her. Bakura's Yami was also following her, but by rooftop so they wouldn't see him. He heard and saw everything.

"Hmm… the thing she has with music might be useful." Bakura's Yami said to himself.

"And it was very entertaining! I can't believe how amazing her dancing is!" Bakura said only to be silenced by his other half.

"Will you be quiet! I'm trying to see what about her I might be able to use." Bakura's Yami said getting mad. They listened to Luna's conversation with the Pharaoh and saw her glance at them.

"Is she on a date with the Pharaoh?" Bakura said.

"I think she is. Now this is something I could use." said Bakura's Yami.

"Listen, if you ever see Bakura's Yami again, you need to tell me." the Pharaoh said a little worried.

"Okay, wait. Does that rule apply to right now?" Luna asked while the Pharaoh got a hint that he was around.

"Yes, now where is he?" he asked knowing that he had to be close.

"He's up there. He's been watching me ever since we left the game shop." Luna said casually.

"If you've known he was here then why didn't you say anything?" he asked both confused and a little mad.

"You didn't ask, and plus, my training was more important than constantly worrying about him. If I didn't think I could take him on then I would have told you immediately. Honestly, worrying about something doesn't do anything for people. It just drives them into fear, and stops them from living their lives. That's why I don't typically worry about anything. There's always a bright side, sometimes it just takes a while to find it." Luna said with a smile.

"You're right. Sorry for freaking out." the Pharaoh said having calmed down.

"It's okay. Everyone freaks out every once and awhile. I probably should have told you about Bakura sooner though." Luna said.

"Yes you should have." the Pharaoh replied.

"Well now I feel silly." Luna said facepalming herself.

"What is it?" the Pharaoh asked confused.

"We were so busy talking that we forgot to eat! Enough talking now, let's eat!" Luna said with a smile as she grabbed some plates and got a big scoop of pasta. She handed the Pharaoh a plate and he served himself some of the ta'amiyas and hamburgers. Luna took a hamburger and some ta'amiyas and was about to start eating when she realized that she hadn't gotten any forks for her or the Pharaoh. She facepalmed herself again and reached into the picnic basket to grab some forks. She took one for her pasta and left the rest on top of the picnic basket where the Pharaoh could see.

"Hey, I know I just said to stop talking, but, do you know where my jacket is? I think I threw it off when the music started." Luna asked the Pharaoh before taking a bite of her pasta.

"Oh, it's right here." the Pharaoh replied as he handed Luna her jacket. She put it on and left it unzipped.

"Sorry about that. It's just that I don't wear shirts like this too often." Luna said.

"It's okay. But… you still never told me where Bakura was." the Pharaoh said to Luna.

"I think you mean is but anyway he's on the roof of the building I was going to use to train. Right there." Luna said pointing to Bakura but at the same time keeping eye contact with the Pharaoh. He looked to where she pointed.

"I don't see him." he said.

"Well he was there a second ago. Man that guy is fast." Luna said looking at where she was pointing.

"Oh well, better luck next date." Luna said casually as the Pharaoh looked shocked and started to blush.

"Th-this wasn't a date." the Pharaoh said embarrassed.

"Well let's get the facts. A boy and girl, hanging out, eating, alone. Looks like a date to me." Luna said smiling. The Pharaoh kept blushing harder.

"You know you're kind of cute when you get embarrassed. The Pharaoh, blushing more than he would like, let Yugi take control.

"Hi Yugi, it's nice to have you back." Luna said noticing immediately that the Pharaoh had switched out with Yugi.

"Uh… hi?" Yugi said not knowing what to say and started to blush lightly.

"Do you two usually blush this much or is it just with me?" Luna said with a smile trying to make him feel a bit more comfortable around her.

"Umm…" Yugi said still not knowing how to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Luna said looking at him in the eyes. Yugi, trying to avoid conversation, took a bit of a hamburger. Luna smiled and continued to eat her pasta.

"So Yugi, since you heard me talking to myself in the bathroom, you know that I'll be staying here from now on." Luna said a few minutes later when they had both finished eating.

"Yeah, I know." Yugi said looking a bit sad that she won't be staying with him any more.

"Yugi, I want you and the Pharaoh to be the only ones who know about this place. You're the only people who I'll allow to come here." Luna said.

"Why us?" Yugi asked confused.

"Because you followed me here, so therefore it's now your responsibility to keep this secret. You can only come here alone and on emergences only. I can guarantee that if you come here with someone you won't be able to find me. I've found a lot of hiding places and escape routes from the time I was here. The only way you'll find me is if I want to be found. I'll be trying to figure things out for a bit so you might not see me again for awhile. But know this, you will see each other again in the future." Luna told Yugi.

"What should I tell the others?" Yugi asked.

"Tell them I've found a place to stay. Don't give them any details on my whereabouts." Luna said.

"Okay, thanks for the picnic. It's getting late so I should probably be getting home now." Yugi said.

"I'll walk you out of this maze. After all, I've memorized the way here." Luna said with a slight smile. Luna walked Yugi all the way back to his house before she went to here new home. Three months went by and being the quick study that she was, she had memorized the city's streets and alleyways till she knew it like the back of her hand. She made her home more comfortable on the inside while on the outside she totally changed its appearance so it looked old and unstable to the point where she couldn't even recognize it from what it looked like before. During those three months, she had to figure out who she was in that world. She came to know the way of survival and it taught her the real meaning of being tough. All the while she was doing all of this, Bakura was watching, and she knew it. She finally decided that she was ready to see Yugi again after her three months of solitude and survival. She didn't want him to be able to recognize her, so she reached into her bag and took out some paint with different shades of yellow and gold on it, and she knew exactly what to do with it. Over the three months her hair had grown long, so she styled it differently. She wore it down with a braid on the side (number 7). She took the the paints that she had just got and started to dye her hair. Her braid and the sides and ends of her hair were a light yellow, while the rest of her hair was dyed gold. The outfit she pulled out was a short reddish orange dress, some high black boots, and a pair of black leather gloves. She put them on and took a look at herself in a mirror that was in her house. She thought she did a good enough disguise, now all she needed was a name to go by. She chose the name Kyra Rora. Sure from reading it it's hard to pronounce but she didn't want to use a name already in the Yugioh series. She went by rooftop to the block the school was on before walking on the ground the rest of the way so no one would get suspicious. She walked inside and asked how she could get in to this school. She was told that if she had her last school year's records she could apply now. She reached in her bag and grabbed some records of her past school year, though it said she took school in England. She knew then that she needed to have an accent. She handed the paperwork to the lady at the desk.

"So, you're from England and your name is, Kayra ROra?" the lady at the desk said trying to see if she pronounced it right.

"It's Kyra Rora, but yes, that's correct." Luna said feeling a bit more comfortable with her new name.

"This is your uniform and your textbooks. Your first day will be tomorrow. School starts at 8:00, so don't be late. Oh, and we're putting you in Class B." the lady at the desk said handing Luna her uniform and textbooks. Luna thanked the lady and left with her supplies in hand and knowledge that she would be in the same class as Yugi. She put her supplies and uniform in her bag and thought that she should check out Duke Devlin's game shop since she was nearby. She went inside and saw that it was packed. She was exploring the game shop top to bottom. When she had made it to the last floor she saw Duke, surrounded by girls.

"I don't think I've seen you here before. So, what do you think of my game shop so far?" Duke asked trying to get a compliment on his shop.

"Well, I think it's packed out, with barely any exits as far as I'm concerned. So, if you want my honest opinion, I think it's cool but a safety hazard do to the little amount of exits. Other than that I think you did a wonderful job on drawing in customers and the building itself." Luna said plainly like she was a critic. Duke looked a little surprised given that no one usually says anything negative or criticises his game shop. Duke noticed her accent.

"So, are you from England? What's with the accent?" Duke asked with Bakura being the only British person he knew.

"Yes, I am. What's with the mindless zombie girls you're surrounded by?" Luna said.

"Anyway, I was just leaving." Luna said walking away. Duke sort of liked her spunk, but was confused that she didn't fall for him like the other girls did. He thought she was something special. Luna left and went home to prepare for her first school day there. She got out some school supplies and a backpack for school. Once she was finished preparing for tomorrow she went to bed. When she woke up everything was ready for her first day. She brushed her hair and her teeth, put on her uniform, grabbed her bags, and left for school. When she got there she was told by the teacher to wait outside the classroom so he could introduce the class to her once everyone else got there, and so she waited. Yugi and his friends had heard that they had a new student coming in. They didn't know anything else about the new student.

"So Yug, who do you think it is?" Joey asked Yugi.

"I don't know, I just hope whoever it is likes Duel Monsters." Yugi said intrigued.

"You and Duel Monsters. I mean, is that all you talk about?" Tea asked.

"I hope it's someone nice." Tea said.

"I hope it's someone who's interesting." Bakura said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tristan asked.

"You know, like someone from another country, like me." said Bakura.

"I hope it's a cute girl who likes me." Tristan said.

"Like that'll ever happen." Joey said teasingly.

"Hey!" Tristan replied to his little comment.

"Class, settle down. As some of you know we have a new student today. Her name is… Kayra ROra?" the teacher said trying to pronounce her name. Luna came into the classroom, sighed, and spoke.

"Why can't anyone here get my name right?! It's not Kayra ROra, it's Kyra Rora! There is no 'a' in my first name. If you need that much help pronouncing it then try saying Kaiba, but replacing the 'b' with an 'r.' It's not that hard to pronounce. And for my last name it's pronounced the same way you pronounce Aurora, just without the first syllable. Why can't anyone read my name correctly here?!" Luna said annoyed and a little bit mad, also interrupting the teacher.

"Right, anyway Kyra is from England and, apparently, has a short temper." the teacher said. Luna just looked at him and nodded.

"You may go take a seat now." the teacher told her. She sat next to school day went on and so far Luna remained unrecognized by Yugi and his friends. When it was lunchtime, Yugi and his friends walked over to her.

"Hey, Kyra, right? How did you know so many answers when you just got here?" Yugi said impressed by how well she was doing in class.

"I'll tell you if you can show me where the cafe is." Luna said hungry.

"Oh, it's this way." Yugi said as he took her to the school cafe. She stood in line, got what she could afford, and looked for a place to sit. She found an empty table that everyone had seemed to be avoiding. When she went towards it she was stopped by Yugi.

"Wait, what are you doing?! That table is reserved for the Twelfth graders!" Yugi said not wanting her to get in trouble with the Twelfth graders on her first day.

"Is it a school rule that they have to eat at this table?" Luna asked.

"Well, no." Yugi said.

"Well then do they have their names on it or something?" Luna asked.

"No." Yugi said.

"Well if they don't actually own the table but own it by force then it doesn't actually belong to them, therefore it's not theirs to say who sits where. If they don't want me sitting here then they can just deal with it. I'll be fine." Luna said reassuringly and showing him everything wrong with what he just said and also displaying a lot of spunk. Yugi went to go sit with his friends, and when the Twelfth graders came, he and his friends watched.

"Hey, you seem to be new around here so let me tell you how this works. You get up, sit somewhere else, and we sit here." one of them said.

"Well, if that's the way it's been going on then I might need to take you out of whatever fantasy you're living in and wake you up to reality. So this is how it really works, you sit wherever you want, if that's here than I have no problem with that. But if you were wanting me to move and find somewhere else just because you said so, then you're even dumber than I thought. If you want me to move, deal with it. Because I'm not moving." Luna said calling them out as plain as day. They all started to laugh at the thought that a girl was standing up to them.

"Sorry, new girl, but this is reality." he said.

"Well it's not mine." Luna said smartly. She continued eating. One of them tried to grab her, but she quickly blocked it with her right arm and continued eating her lunch. They kept coming at her and she kept blocking them, eating at the same time. Everyone in the lunchroom watched her as she acted as if blocking a horde of Twelfth graders while eating her lunch was nothing. Duke saw this and thought that she really was special, while Yugi thought she reminded him of someone, but he couldn't figure out who. The Twelfth graders had wasted so much time on trying to get her to move that they barely had any time to eat their lunch. She got up when she was finished eating threw her trash away, and started to do her homework. She had finished all of her homework by the end of lunch time and became well known by the Eleventh graders at that school. After school, Yugi went up to her.

"Sorry I underestimated you." Yugi said.

"Never judge a book by it's cover, remember that." Luna said.

"So, you said you would tell me earlier your secret to knowing all the answers in class." Yugi said.

"Right. Well, it's not a secret that you can really copy. You see, back in England, I not only completed school early, but I also got masters degrees on a lot of different subjects." Luna said.

"Wow, really? If you've already completed school, then why are you in school right now?" Yugi asked.

"Because no one in Japan would let me live like an adult so they forced me to go back to highschool." Luna said.

"No way that's true!" Joey said not believing what Luna had just said. Luna pulled out a wallet and revealed a bunch of masters degrees in a bunch of different subjects. Everyone was shocked once they saw. She looked over and saw that Bakura was still doing class work, and struggling pretty badly on it.

"Hey, if you're so smart then do you think you could help us with our studies?" Joey asked, when by "studies" he ment do all the work for them. She pulled out her phone and typed a few things in.

"Your grades are fine according to this." Luna said having hacked into the teacher's account and looking at their grades. She saw a particularly low grade in math. She looked over at Bakura and he was struggling on a math paper. She walked over to Bakura and asked him if he wanted to come over to her place for math help.

"Really? I think that's literally the nicest and only offer I've been given all year." Bakura said.

"I can't tonight, though, how about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'm always free so you can come over whenever you like. Right now I'm staying at a friends house, though, but she won't mind." Luna said, basically talking about herself in third person being the friend she was talking about.

"Okay, thank you so much!" Bakura said happy to finally be treated nicely for once.

"No problem." Luna replied. Bakura had just realized that he was going to be around two girls the entire time he would be over there when she left.

"Oh great, now I have to go." he thought as he sighed.

"Dude, Bakura, what's your secret?!" Duke said looking at Bakura shocked at Kyra's behavior towards him.

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" Bakura asked confused.

"I just saw that girl yesterday at my game shop and she acted as if she wasn't the slightest bit impressed. And she was totally immune to my charm. I've never seen a girl be so good at playing hard to get." Duke said, it being obvious that he liked her.

"I don't have a secret, I was just working on some math when she offered to tutor me tomorrow." Bakura said plainly.

"What?! You mean she came up to some loser like you just out of nowhere and invited you to her house?!" Duke said surprised that she basically chose Bakura over him.

"Hey, I'm not a loser, and technically she invited me over to her friends house to do homework." Bakura said.

"No, you've got to have something that I don't for her to be hanging out with someone like you." Duke said.

"I don't know, maybe it's the accent?" Bakura said.

"Uh, whatever. See ya later." Duke said leaving. Luna made it to her home and washed the dye out of her hair. This time she totally forgot about Bakura's Yami, who found out her little secret the minute she walked outside her house with not all the dye being completely washed out. Bakura himself didn't see any of this. Bakura's Yami, however, saw everything, and thought that it was finally time to pay her a personal visit. He snuck into her room and just sat waiting for her to wake up, watching her. A few minutes later she woke up.

"Finally! I was wondering when you'd stop stalking me and just meet me face to face like a normal person. But I'm not going to count that against you because, let's face it, none of us are normal here." Luna said not using her accent since she thought she had washed out all the dye in her hair.

"So you knew that I was watching you? Interesting." Bakura's Yami said.

"I like the fact that you didn't deny that you were stalking me. By the way, are you called 'Bakura' or are you just called the 'spirit of the Millennium Ring'." Luna said.

"Actually we're both called Bakura." He said.

"Well that's confusing, do you have a nickname I can call you by because I can guarantee you're not going to like the two I have for you." Luna said. The nicknames she had given Bakura's Yami were Fluffy and Bun-bun, because of his hair.

"Just call me Bakura!" Bakura said.

"Uhh, fine. Party-pooper." Luna said to herself. (I'm going to stop writing Bakura's Yami and just use plain Bakura when either of them are talking, unless they're talking to each other).

"So, do you want to tell me what you want or are we just going to be talking all night?" Luna said.

"Well, Kyra, you sure seem to be in a hurry." Bakura said with a smirk. Luna acted as if she didn't know what he was talking about when on the inside she was shocked.

"You didn't get all of the dye out of your hair after you washed it." Bakura said as he grabbed some of her hair and let his hand glide down it until the piece that he grabbed was no longer in his hand but laying over her shoulder. The part that he grabbed was white while his hand was stained yellow/gold from where he grabbed her hair.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Normally you would have blocked me and stepped back. Did you not because you knew you couldn't take me or was it something else." Bakura said with a grin.

"Well we know that one of those is definitely not the case. Cough cough-the first one-cough cough." Luna said the last sentence with her hand in a fist and acted like she was coughing.

"What I'm surprised about is that you were willing to expose yourself to my other half but your unwelcoming to me. After all, you did say I could come over anytime." Bakura said using her words against her.

"I think you misheard me. I said that Bakura, the other one, could come her any time. And that doesn't mean that because you share a body that I'll allow you to come here if you're in control." Luna said.

"Listen,we may share a body but I do care about my host's feelings. So you better be good to him." Bakura said, and he meant it.

"How could I not? I mean, he's adorable. And, evil or not, the Bakura's have been cursed with good looks. It's a well known fact where I'm from." Luna said.

"Now, no more of your vague answers. I have one question before I go. Do you have knowledge that could help me defeat the Pharaoh. And if you don't tell the truth, I'll tell little Yugi and his friends all about your little secret." Bakura said grinning.

"Yes." Luna said like the answer to that question was totally obvious.

"I think I'm going to enjoy our little visits." Bakura said about to jump out the window.

"Me too. Forget what I said about being a party-pooper you're loads of fun!" Luna said. Bakura left and Luna went back to sleep. This time, since she sat next to Bakura, whenever she saw that he was struggling she helped him out. She even got away with the Twelfth graders letting him sit with her at lunch. Duke saw this and wondered what she saw in him. She talked with him after school was dismissed.

"Hey Bakura, you said yesterday that you would come over to my house to study today, remember?" Luna said using her accent.

"Right, that's why I came prepared. So where do you live anyway?" Bakura asked.

"Follow me, but where I live and who I live with has to remain a secret. Do I make myself clear?" Luna said making sure he understood.

"Yes." Bakura said.

"Now on the way there, we have to be quiet so none of the girls at school follow us because they hear you." Luna said to Bakura.

"Alright." he replied. Luna smiled, grabbed his hand, and lead him down the first alley she saw. Since she knew the alleys like the back of her hand, she could easily guide Bakura to where she lived. Bakura started to wonder if she knew where she was going because of all the turns she was making. It took an hour to get there.

"Were all those turns really necessary?!" Bakura said trying to catch his breath.

"Well, I usually go by rooftop but you wouldn't have been able to get on the roofs so we had to take the long way here, plus it's the best way to make sure that no one follows you." Luna said.

"This is where you live?" Bakura said looking up at what appeared to be and unstable, crumbling, abandoned, old building.

"Never judge a book by it's cover. Let's go inside." Luna said walking towards her home.

"What?! You don't really mean you're going inside there do you?!" Bakura said freaking out a bit.

"What did I just say about never judging a book by it's cover? Now come on! Don't tell me you're afraid of the paint job I did on the outside so no one would bother coming here, though if that's the case then I'll take it as a complement." Luna said gesturing for him to come inside. He came inside and he thought it was beautiful.

"My friend's not here right now, so we have the whole place to ourselves." Luna said.

"This place is amazing. What does this do?" Bakura said reaching for a leaver.

"Don't touch that!" Luna said as she pushed Bakura out of the way and the whole place turned into Luna's training ground. Luna started training, while her sweat was making the dye in her hair come off. When she made it to the end of her course she pressed the stopwatch and said, "Done!" All of the dye had came out of her hair and Bakura recognized her immediately.

"Luna?" Bakura said shocked. Luna perked up, turned around, and looked at her hair. She saw that all of the dye had been washed out of her hair.

"Luna, Yugi hasn't admitted it yet, but he's been worried sick about you!" Bakura said.

"I told him he wouldn't see me for a while, but that he would see me again. I kept my promise using Kyra. I went to the school disguised as Kyra so I could learn things from people that they wouldn't tell 'Luna.' " Luna said.

"So when do you plan to tell Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"The less he knows the better. If he knew that I was Kyra he would never leave me alone. If I were to be around him to long I might ruin the prophecy and the great shadow game might never commence." Luna said sitting on some stairs looking up.

"So that's what she's been hiding." Bakura's Yami thought to himself.

"Plus, he knows about this place. So that's why we can't even mention my name around him or else." Luna said.

"What do you mean by us?" Bakura asked.

"I mean you plus me. I'm pretty sure that's what us means. I think the answer that you were looking for though was that because you know, you can't say a word about this to anyone. You can say that you come over to my house for tutoring, but that's just about it." Luna said.

"Alright. Now about the math…" Bakura said as he changed the subject and Luna got to helping him with his homework. Once the were finished, Luna showed him a secret entrance that she made that led to the streat.

"Do you know where to go from here?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I'll be alright. Thank you for the help." Bakura replied.

"No problem, and you can use this entrance/exit whenever you want. I don't mind. Goodbye Bakura." Luna said closing the entrance. Luna got visited by Bakura's Yami again that night. He did the same thing he did last time except he used the secret entrance that she showed the other Bakura. Luna woke up a lot faster than last time. This time it only took a minute.

"So how'd I do?" Luna asked.

"Better than last time." he said.

"So, what's tonight's topic of discussion?" Luna asked playfully with a smile.

"You spilled a lot of secrets with by other half. Do you think you could clarify what they meant?" Bakura asked.

"Could I? Sure. To you? With nothing in return? I don't think so." Luna said with a grin.

"We're not going to do this the easy way are we?" Bakura said widening his grin.

"I'd sure hope not! Where's the fun in that?!" Luna said standing up excited and smiling.

"I think I'm starting to like you." Bakura said still grinning.

"Well I've always liked you three, or is it two at the moment." Luna said.

"What do you mean by three of me?" Bakura asked intrigued.

"Well in your past you were known as either Bandit or Thief King Bakura." Luna said.

"Yes, I remember that from my past." Bakura said.

"So, Bakura. No that you're here I was wondering if I could help your other half get physically stronger. I used to be in my school's Color Guard so I used to work out and practice flag a lot." Luna said looking at Bakura.

"Why are you asking me? I don't care what he does as long as it doesn't get in my way." Bakura said.

"Force of habit and I'm taking that as a yes." Luna said with a smile.

"Why are you always smiling?" Bakura asked disgusted.

"Because I'm happy." Luna replied.

"You're a strange one." Bakura said.

"I know." Luna replied with a smile. Bakura left and Luna went back to sleep like last time. When she woke up she got ready for school like the day before, and got to school early. Luna had enough time to write Bakura a note and attach it to a charm that she had. The charm was shaped like a moon, which represented her real name, Luna, and it had the Millennium symbol on it and the background was black, which represented Thief King Bakura. The backside of it had the Millennium symbol on it as well but the background was white instead of black, representing the good Bakura, and it had a sun on it instead of a moon, representing Kyra. The thin but strong chain that held it together was back and gave a shadow no matter how high it was or how she positioned it, she thought that represented Yami Bakura and maybe her shadow, if her shadow became a person, that is. It had two different sides, so she thought she thought that she would draw a picture of them to show him what he needed to find. The note she wrote to him said, "Come through the secret that has been shown. Different paths we must take so it is not blown. The part of the charm will act as a clue. To solve it, you need two. The Sun helps the kind-hearted find their way. The Moon will give guidance and aid for who have been hurt and lead astray. The truth is what you must find. Twilight is where the Sun and Moon hate to hide. Twilight will help you find what you seek. To get it both Sun and Moon are needed at their peak. Once this is been read the game begins. The Chase for the truth, who will win?" Luna though that if she made a game it would be a lot more interesting. She put the drawings of the charms and the riddle in a box, wrapped it up, and tied it with a ribbon. Since she got there before the rest of her class, no one was there to see her wrap or have anything to do with the present. She thought she would wait a few weeks before she gave it to him though. She wanted something exciting to happen before hand so the game would be a lot more interesting and fun. She put it in her bag and looked at her reflection in her compact wondering if she should get contacts to make her eyes match her hair color more. When everyone started arriving she saw Bakura. She went over to him.

"When did you get here? No one ever shows up earlier than 7:30." Bakura asked.

"Really? I got here around 6:30. It's been pretty boring doing nothing for an hour. Hey I got an idea. Why don't you spend the weekend at my house. I've got loads of fun things to do there. Plus I could see about giving you some training. From what I've seen you might need it." Luna told him in her accent as they walked to class together.

"Sorry. I'm not used to sleeping with a girl, and I don't know if I'll be able to do any training." Bakura said shyly.

"Don't worry. If you did come over we would have our own rooms. And the training is easy. It's in a private place so no one has to see, and I'll help you out. We'll take a few breaks and it's usually only for a few hours so I think you'll survive." Luna said playfully.

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better, but I'll have to think about it. Okay?" Bakura said.

"Okay, at least you'll think about it. Take all the time you need." Luna said.

"Thanks." Bakura replied.

"Remember, at my place, you're always welcome." Luna said smiling.

"Thank you." he said. When they were in the classroom all the girls accept Tea ran up to Bakura giving him gifts and compliments and a laughing Luna.

"Well you sure are popular." Luna said with a smile and tried to cover her laughter. Yugi and his friends saw them.

"Kyra seems to be getting along pretty well with Bakura." Yugi said watching them.

"Yugi, I've heard that he went over to her house yesterday. People say that she's just tutoring him but I just know there's something 's just something about that girl. I feel like I know her." Tea said.

"There's no way you could have known her, she's from England."Joey said.

"Who cares about if you knew her I just want to know if you think I have a chance!" Tristan said.

"Maybe you should ask Bakura. He should know from hanging out so much with her. He could give you some tips." Joey said.

"We'll talk later." Luna said as she walked over to Yugi and his friends.

"Hello." Luna said.

"Hey Kyra, how's it going?" Yugi said.

"Going good. I just found out today that coming to school at 6:30 isn't normal." Luna said.

"You came here at 6:30? You're right. That's not normal." Joey said.

"Hey, can Bakura and I eat lunch with you today? I prefer to sit by friends." Luna asked.

"Of course! We don't mind!" Tristan said wanting to see if he might have a shot with her.

"Thanks." Luna said and sat down at her desk and started drawing something. It was a picture of the Millennium Items, all of them. She had finished when class started and she hid her picture. At lunchtime, Tristan took Joey's advice and went to get advice from Bakura. Luna was with him at the time. That made him a bit nervous.

"Hey Bakura, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tristan asked him.

"I'll give you some privacy." Luna said leaving and Tristan was instantly relieved.

"So what is it Tristan?" Bakura asked.

"I need advice on Kyra. What does she like? What's her favorite food? Do you think I have a chance with her? I have a whole list of questions on that girl." Tristan said.

"Well then, write them down. I'll give the list to Kyra and leave you anonymous. Then I'll get her to write down the answers and I'll give them back to you. Okay?" Bakura said. Tristan gave Bakura a list of questions that he had. Then they went to eat lunch after meeting up again with Luna.

"Oh. You're finished? Great! Now let's get something to eat! I'm famished!" Luna said. Luna was happier than normal because this was her first normal day that she's had since arriving there.

"Hey Kyra. I was wondering if I could talk with you after school." Bakura said.

"Sure. I'm in too good of a mood today to say no. I don't think anything could bring me down." Luna said being the happiest she's been since she's arrived.

"I was wondering if you could answer these questions. You can just write down the answers." Bakura said not wanting to let her know if it is or if it isn't for him.

"Alright. But if you want me to be honest I prefer a man who has the courage to let someone know that they like them rather than a man who is too afraid to tell their feelings." Luna said.

"Anyway I'll give the answers back to you after school. Okay?" Luna asked winking at him.

"Th-thanks Kyra." Bakura replied blushed after she winked at him. Kyra sat down with Bakura and Yugi and his friends.

"Hey, whatcha got there Kyra?" Joey asked looking at her paper that Bakura gave her.

"Ah nothing. Just a paper I'd said I'd fill out by the end of school today. Anyway the questions are easy to answer so I should be able to finish it by the end of lunch." Luna replied.

"Can I see it?" Yugi asked.

"I'd prefer not. They're personal questions and I don't want you to see my answers. Sorry." Luna said.

"That's okay." Yugi replied. Luna continued to fill out her paper, forgetting to eat her lunch. Lunch was almost over by the time she was finished and finally remembered her lunch. She scoffed it down, choking a bit halfway.

"You okay?" Tea asked after Luna stopped coughing.

"I should have taken smaller bites." Luna said. Everyone laughed and she joined in. Luna finished her lunch and all of her homework except her math.

"How do you do your homework so quickly?" Tristan asked.

"It's easy when you read ahead." Luna replied.

"Bakura, same time today?" Luna asked talking about tutoring. Bakura simply nodded his head in agreement while the rest of the gang looked confused.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Luna said reassuringly. They simply looked at Tea and Yugi looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking "they must be dating!"

"Okay, you two are really creeping me out right now. I told you, it's really no big deal." Luna looked at them with a confused face from not wanting them to make a big deal out of something that really wasn't. Luna left for class leaving them behind.

"How can you understand that girl, Bakura? And what did she mean by 'same time today?' " Tristan asked Bakura.

"She's helping me with things. Like how to give vague answers so I can avoid awkward conversations or conversations that I don't want to discuss at the moment. Bye!" Bakura said as he took off.

"Those two sure are weird. They're hiding something. I know it!" Tea said.

"Then should we figure out what?" Joey asked.

"No, we can't do that! Just leave her alone. Sometimes people keep secrets for a reason." Yugi said.

"Yeah, you're right Yug'." Joey replied and they went to class. After school, Luna gave the answers to Bakura but took him aside to ask him a question before giving it to him.

"Does he want Kyra or me?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure. He asked for Kyra." Bakura said.

"Alright, give this one to him. This one, though, is for you." Luna said as she gave him two sheets of paper. At the top of one it said Kyra, the other Luna. Bakura started to blush a bit but in the end nodded his head and went to give it back to Tristan.

"Don't forget, you're coming over today, right?" Luna asked making sure he hadn't forgotten.

"Right." Bakura said with a smile. Bakura gave the paper to Tristan.

"Wow. She's going to be hard to get! Thanks Bakura." Tristan said looking at the paper.

"I've got to go, bye." Bakura said leaving to go to Luna's house. When he got there, Luna was in the middle of practicing, but he hadn't seen her practice this before. Luna had a six-foot flag and tossed and spun and all sorts of tricks with it. Luna had also washed the dye out of her hair and changed, letting it be the real Luna that he saw practicing. Bakura just sat and watched for the time being not wanting to disturb her, plus he became mesmerized by the beauty of it. She was dancing to music and followed the beat perfectly. When the song was over she stayed set (a position in Color Guard) for eight counts (counts are the beats that songs have) before relaxing and getting out of position. When she turned around and saw Bakura she took a sharp breath and perked up before letting out a relieved sigh bending over a bit with a smile.

"Oh, it's just you. Next time you come in don't just sit there watching me without me knowing like a creepy stalker. That's my job." Luna said in a playful tone and smiling as she walked over to him.

"You were kidding about that last part right?" Bakura asked.

"About the creepy stalker yes, the rest no. I built a secret passageway to the roof so if I get any uninvited guests I can see them without them seeing me." Luna said.

"So, is what I just saw going to be the training that you were talking about earlier?" Bakura asked changing the subject.

"We'll work our way up. I'll need to teach you the basics first. Wait, does this mean you're accepting?" Luna said looking at him with eyes filled with hope.

"Well, I'm not sure. How do you know that I'll even be good at, what is this called?" Bakura asked.

"It's called Color Guard and you never know until you try. I'm only this good because I've had years of practice. You're still a beginner so I wouldn't expect you to be great at it right off the bat. But, with a lot a practice, you'll be just as good as I am." Luna said confidently. Luna's confidence in Bakura gave him confidence in himself.

"Alright, let's do it!" Bakura said confidently.

"Confidence, I like it! But first homework, then Color Guard." Luna said pulling out some math homework.

"Right. I forgot about that." Bakura said. After homework, Bakura had his first day of Color Guard, which was not at all what he expected. It involved stretching, working out, across-the-floors (routines you do across the floor), and finally flag. When they were finished Bakura's whole body was aching and he sat down. Luna sat down across from him.

"So, how was your first day of Color Guard?" Luna said laughing a bit.

"Well, it wasn't at all what I expected." Bakura said looking at Luna.

"Nothing's ever what it seems. I thought we went over that lesson." Luna said with a playful smile. From then on they had a routine. Luna would wait for Bakura at school being earlier than everyone else. They would walk to class together and eat lunch together while doing a bit of homework. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays they would take different paths to Luna's home. On Tuesdays and Thursdays they would walk there together. On the weekends they would meet at the school and Luna would teach him how to get on to, travel, and navigate the way there and how to get off. Once they were there Luna would tutor him and teach him Color Guard, along with some gymnastics that she snuck into his training. At night, after both Bakura and Luna had fallen asleep, the other Bakura would go to Luna's room and wait until she woke up (usually about 1 minute). Then they would have a little chat. When they were done Bakura would go back home and Luna would go back asleep. This routine continued for a few months, and by then Bakura had learned and mastered just about everything she knew. He learned how to use swing flags, regular flags, and plastic sabers and rifles. After those months had gone by she thought it was time for her to teach him how to relate what she taught him to survival, self defense, quick getaways, and losing a tail. A few more months went by and he had learned and mastered what she had taught him. Unknowingly, everything that she had taught Bakura, she had taught the other Bakura as well.


	3. A Day With The Bakuras

Chapter 3: A Day With The Bakura's

One day, she thought that Bakura was finally ready for his first test. They went to school like they usually did, and went over to her house they way they usually did. After homework, they stretched and worked out.

"Bakura, I think you're finally ready." Luna said when they finished working out.

"Ready for what?" Bakura said confused.

"For your first test." Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

"Today I'm going to test you to see if you're prepared to take care and stand up for yourself." Luna said.

"How will I know if I failed?" Bakura asked.

"You'll know you failed if you get pinned. You'll pass if you can get me pinned before you are. You can use anything you find to help you pass, but so can I. We aren't allowed to leave the city's borders but we can go anywhere we want within the city. These are the only rules. If you find yourself asking whether or not you're allowed to do something I didn't specify in the rules I just stated, the answer is yes. As long as you follow the rules anything goes. Any questions before we get started?" Luna said not giving him a chance to back out or refuse to take her test.

"One, how will I know you'll be okay if you get knocked out?" Bakura asked trusting that she knew what she was doing.

"Getting knocked out is a worse-case-scenario, so not only is it unlikely to happen but it's also highly improbable that you will knock me out. But to answer your question just check my pulse. And just avoid trying to knock me out. Does that answer your question?" Luna said.

"Yes. Thank you." Bakura said.

"I'll give you a 30-second head start. The clock is ticking go!" Luna said starting a stopwatch and Bakura bolted down the alley. After his head start Luna ran after him. She caught up to him and he jumped to a bar that was hanging out and used the gymnastics that he learned to flip up on the bar and get up to the roof. Luna followed him up and continued to chase him. Luna wasn't holding anything back. Bakura jumped down and detached a pole that was hanging out and took it with him as he continued to run. Luna jumped down and grabbed a pole half the size of the one he grabbed and continued to chase him. Luna was starting to become a little suspicious because the alley she was chasing him down wasn't connected to any of the others and led to a dead end. Bakura had gone ahead and Luna decided to slow down and let him go ahead, being nowhere for him to run. Bakura noticed that Luna wasn't there when he made it to the end of the alley and thought she had given him some time to prepare for her arrival, so he did. The alley was long but narrower than the rest of the alleys, so he used that to his advantage. He took the pole that he had grabbed earlier and used it to keep both him and the pole high enough that Luna wouldn't be able to see them, but close enough that when she would come he could pin her down easily without her having a chance to move out of the way.

When Luna finally came, his plan failed. Luna was very aware of her surroundings and saw him immediately. She stood directly under him and when he went to pin her she moved out of the way. He landed safely on his feet but cornered. Luna took her pole and Bakura took his. They fought using the poles. Then Luna got both of them, forcing Bakura to use what he learned from the across-the-floors and gymnastics to defend himself. Luna swing both at him and he simply jumped up on them and back flipped off. Luna cast the poles away from them so they couldn't use them. Now Luna wanted to see how well he does when no tools are used. Bakura got a new plan to try to pin her. He backed up to the end of the alley. Luna walked towards him. When she threw a swing, Bakura quickly grabbed the hand that she wasn't using, spun her around, and stuck the hand he had grabbed away from her while he took his other arm and wedged his elbow under her shoulder and put his forearm against her neck, pinning her. They stayed frozen for ten seconds before Bakura let go.

"Wow! I can't believe you actually passed! Great job Bakura!" Luna said smiling and impressed.

"I passed? Really?" Bakura asked shocked that he passed her test.

"Really! Tomorrow we should do something to celebrate. I'll let you chose and you can tell me what you want tomorrow. I'll be okay with whatever you choose." Luna said not wanting Bakura to hold back on what he wanted because it might not be okay with her.

"So I can choose anything? You'll be fine with whatever I choose?" Bakura asked wanting to be sure that's what she said.

"Why not? It's a celebration and you earned it! I'll be fine with whatever you choose." Luna said. Luna said that because she trusted Bakura.

"Tomorrow I'm yours. And when I say tomorrow I mean the stroke of midnight tonight from the stroke of midnight tomorrow is the time I'm giving you." Luna said wanting to give him a reward that she thought he deserved by passing her test.

"What do you mean by 'tomorrow I'm yours'?" Bakura asked.

"I mean that tomorrow you have me for the entire day. Tomorrow I am yours. I trust you." Luna said. Bakura felt like he really had a true friend when she said she trusted him.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Bakura said leaving.

"See you tomorrow, Bakura." Luna said as they both left for home. That night, at the stroke of midnight, the other Bakura appeared in her room. This time, she woke up as soon as walked in her room.

"Well, aren't you up earlier than usual." Bakura said.

"It's the stroke of midnight, isn't it?" Luna said. Bakura remembered what she had told to the other him after he passed her test.

"Do I have a chance to play your little game or was it just for my other half?" Bakura asked.

"Okay, but how about we make it a bit more interesting?" Luna asked being put in a fiery mood at night.

"Alright." Bakura said starting to like where this was going.

"If I win, I get your Ring." Luna said.

"And if I win, you belong to me for a full 24 hours, do we have a deal?" Bakura asked with the stakes set.

"Deal, and if you do win, your reward time starts tomorrow at the stroke of midnight." Luna said.

"Alright. I remember the rules from when you told my other half so you don't have to repeat them." Bakura said wanting to get started.

"I'll give you a 30-second head start. Game start." Luna said as Bakura ran around the house, not giving Luna the knowledge of which way he went. Bakura went to the roof of her home. She wasn't going to be chasing him, he was going to be chasing her. That was the fact that she knew as soon as she gave him the option of taking her test. She ran the direction she thought Bakura had went with a pole she grabbed from her home in hand. Bakura, having grabbed two poles the same size as the ones she grabbed, jumped down and startled Luna. Luna turned around and ran, keeping a poker face from then on. Bakura had the same knowledge of what she taught his other half, so he also knew how he could corner her. Luna got onto a roof and went by rooftop. Bakura followed her lead and he chased her by rooftop. Luna, while being chased, didn't notice that Bakura was leading her to the same alley she had been pinned the first game. When he had led her to the roof where the alley was, he charged at her pushing her down into the alley. Luna landed safely and within five seconds Bakura had joined her in the alley. They still had their poles in hand so they used them. Bakura was more skilled with the poles than she thought. He managed to cast her pole away from her. He tossed away his poles as well. They seemed to chase each other in a circle in that part of the alley. Luna was having trouble keeping up while Bakura had hardy even broken a sweat yet. He managed to back her up into a corner. Luna had one last bold idea that might keep her in the game or even win. Luna grabbed onto the wall and placed both feet against it. When Bakura was only a foot away from her she sprung full force straight at him. Her arms flung behind her. Bakura dodged her charge and grabbed one of her arms instead. Luna planted her feet into the ground and spun Bakura around and tried to push him up against the wall, pinning him, but he instead moved to the side and had her pinned up against the corner like she had been before but this time her face was against the wall and Bakura held both of her arms behind her back. He had her pinned for a minute before he let her go.

"Looks like I win." Bakura said as Luna sighed and turned around to look at him.

"Looks like you do." Luna said looking at him directly in the eye.

"What's my prize again, I've seemed to have forgotten." Bakura said folding his arms and smirking. They both knew full well that Bakura just wanted Luna to say what his so called "prize" was.

"Tomorrow, from the stroke of midnight to the midnight of tomorrow, I am yours." Luna said hating the thought of having to say it.

"Could you clarify on that? I don't think I understand." Bakura said wanting her to say the full message even though they both knew full well what his "prize" was.

"Tomorrow, I...belong to you. I am yours. Happy now?" Luna asked dreading the thought of what she said being true. Although, Luna secretly thought that she might enjoy spending so much time with Bakura.

"Very. Goodbye Luna. I have to say, though, I'm impressed at the kind of games you like to play. The best games played have the best opponents. Until next time Luna." Bakura said.

"Were you talking about me or yourself when you said the best games played have the best opponents?" Luna asked.

"I was talking about both of us." Bakura said as they both left. Luna got some sleep and got to school early like she always does. When Bakura got there Luna asked if he had decided yet.

"I have, but you'll have to wait till we go to your house to know." Bakura said smiling. Luna smiled back glad to be talking to this Bakura instead of the one she saw last night. When they got in the classroom. They saw Tristan talking to his friends.

"Should I try today?" Tristan asked glancing at Luna and then looking at his friend for an answer.

"If you don't try soon she'll be Bakura's before you even have a chance. On second thought I think she already is, sorry bud." Joey said looking at Luna with Bakura. Joey instantly got a glare from Tea and Yugi.

"Just be yourself and you'll be fine, there just friends." Yugi said trying to give Tristan some encouragement.

"Alright, today's the day." Tristan says as he looks at Luna.

"On second thought I think I'll try at lunch." Tristan said looking back at the gang. Lunchtime came around and Tristan finally walked over to Luna. Luna looked at Bakura quietly asking for permission to talk with him. He okayed it and so she knew she could. She had a deal with him so she thought she should keep it.

"Hi Kyra. Can I sit with you guys?" Tristan asked. Luna just glanced at Bakura before looking back at Tristan when Bakura answered for her. He said that he didn't mind and so Tristan did.

"Can I ask you guys a question that everyone's been wondering, and give me the full truth, are you two, ya know, a thing?" Tristan asked.

"Can I answer?" Luna asked Bakura.

"Sure." he simply replied.

"I lost a bet to Bakura and I set the stakes so now I'm his for the entire day, and Bakura doesn't know this but I made the same bet last night with someone with the same stakes and lost so now tomorrow I'm that guy's for a day. But technically we aren't dating if that's what you were asking." Luna said like that was nothing.

"Wait a minute who was the other guy?" Bakura asked.

"Someone I underestimated and way out of my league, and that's saying something coming from me." Luna said looking at Bakura.

"Well at least that explains why you were asking for his permission a moment ago. Hey, so, can anyone make that bet with you?" Tristan asked and Luna knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You can make it if you can find me but you can't make it today or tomorrow. Okay. And I know what you were thinking so don't there's no reason for you to play dumb with me." Luna said.

"Are you serious?" Bakura asked like he couldn't believe that she would let anyone take her test with those stakes.

"There's know way he'll be able to find me or my home, which is what I mean by find me in case you were wondering." Luna said. They talked and ate lunch as normal. After school, Bakura said they should travel by rooftop, and so they did. When they got inside, they sat down at the center of the floor.

"Luna, when we were talking to Tristan you seemed to not want to tell him the name of whom I assume took the same test I did. Now that we're alone I want you to tell me who it was." Bakura said.

"It was you. The other you, that is. I didn't want him cutting in to your reward time so I gave him a chance to earn it, which he did. At the stroke of midnight, when your reward time ends, his begins." Luna said a little sad. Bakura was astonished at what she had done and that the other him took over while he was asleep.

"Anyway, the best leader is one that knows how to serve others and put there needs before their own. Don't you agree?" Luna asked.

"I guess." Bakura said still a little sad.

"What have you chosen? You said you tell me when we got here." Luna said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, right. I wanted to take you out and then come back here and choose out a song for you to dance to." Bakura said smiling.

"Alright." Luna said. They went to a ton of restaurants and places all around the city. Then when they came back Luna set up a speaker and gave her IPod to Bakura. It was categorized so he had an easy time choosing out a song. He chose out the song Human by Christina Perri. The way she danced was mesmerizing. She had this way of expressing such emotion and beauty in her dancing. You could really feel like any song she danced to was written for her. When the song was done Bakura clicked on a playlist that he acted like it was an accident and she danced nonstop to the playlist he had chosen. The songs were Love Me Like You, Good Life, Neverfade \- all by The Young Escape, Stitches, Treat You Better, Perfect \- all by Shawn Mendes, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, and Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. Then the song Human had played again to end the list. Bakura fell in love with her dancing, he thought it was the only reward he needed. When all the songs were over she fainted from exhaustion. It was then that Bakura realized that he had pushed her to her limits. Then he remembered one of the last lyrics to the song Human. They were, "I can take so much… Until I've had enough. But I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. "Cause I'm only human." Bakura then remembered the rest of the song, and thought that it was about Luna. It seemed to be meant for her, how she was pushed to her limits and still tried to dance just because he asked her to. He then looked at the title of the playlist, and it read "Bakura's Songs." Bakura was astonished that she might actually love him, and not just because of his accent or his looks, but for him. He sat down next to her and placed her head on his lap.

"What happened?" Luna weekly said finally coming to.

"You fainted. I'm glad you're alright. I was starting to worry about you." Bakura said with a gentle smile, like everything was going to be alright. Luna smiled the same gentle smile being comforted knowing that everything was alright. Luna sat up and looked at Bakura.

"Did you have a fun day today?" Luna asked not seeming to care that she had just passed out.

"Watching you dance was the highlight." Bakura said.

"I'm surprised you chose that playlist. Did you like it?" Luna asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, and watching you dance to them made it seem magical." Bakura said. It was getting late so after making sure Luna was okay he went home and Luna got some well deserved sleep. At the stroke of midnight the other Bakura appeared in her room. This time, instead of waiting for her to wake up, he pulled the covers off her, and went through her closet, choosing out something for her to wear for there day out. When Luna woke up she looked at her clock and saw that it was past midnight, then looked over to her left where her closet was and saw Bakura going through it.

"Ah, you're awake." Bakura said as her continued to go through her closet. He found a pitch-black Tee with so many holes in the waist you could mistake it for a belly shirt and a black leather jacket. Then he found some pitch-black jeans with holes in it. He grabbed a black choker with a diamond moon on it with matching earrings and some black high-heeled boots.

"Put these on, and don't take all night." Bakura said handing her the outfit as she ran to the restroom and changed. She came out dressed in what he had given her. She looked like something out of Yami Bakura's dreams. He gave her an evil grin as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Let's go, I have you till midnight, remember?" Bakura said looking at her keeping his grin. He left and she followed him to a graveyard.

"I have to say, you look absolutely stunning in the moonlight." Bakura said looking at her.

"Now, I want to test how good you are to your word." Bakura said walking closer to her as she just stood there. He took her out of the graveyard and to an old warehouse in the city that was technically part of the city but there was no one around for miles. When they went inside, there was a speaker and next to it was Luna's IPod.

"Now, I think you'll enjoy this part." Bakura said walking over to her IPod. Then he sat down next to the speaker facing Luna. Luna got nervous after he said that he thinks she'll enjoy what was about to happen.

"But first, unlock all your playlists, they seem to have password on all of them." Bakura said looking at her IPod.

"Of course. Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting that someone would need to look through my IPod today." Luna said sarcastically since her IPod was one of the only things she had or really cared about, that's one of the reasons she has a lock on every playlist. Bakura saw her reaction and all he did was grin his mischievous grin.

"What's so important about this that would make you have a lock on every playlist?" Bakura said staring at her IPod.

"Well…?" Bakura said wanting an answer.

"Well if you must know I'm protective of the things I care about, and with that in mind you better not break it." Luna said and you could tell that she was serious.

"Is that so? Now then, here comes the fun part." Bakura said with a smile as he scrolled through her playlists.

"When the music is on, you dance. I'll be paying attention to the lyrics and your dancing. You can learn a lot about someone from their belongings. Are you ready?" Bakura asked as Luna turned around and looked at Bakura wide-eyed with her arms at her side now. Bakura was looking for the playlist his other half had selected before, but found one with his name on it and played that one instead. The songs on the playlist he chose were Fireflies by Owl City, Glad You Came by The Wanted, Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye Kimbra, Rude by MAGIC!, Heart Attack by Demi Lovato, Human by Christina Perri, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato, Want U Back by Cher Lloyd, Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez and The Scene, Viva La Vida by Coldplay, Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, and Havana by Camila Cabello. Bakura thought that most of the songs on the playlist didn't fit in with the title(Yami Bakura was the title). He thought that maybe Jar of Hearts might fit, and he did like Havana, Viva La Vida and Fireflies, but the rest seemed to be to love-song-like for his taste. He thought that Luna put some of the songs meant for his other half there on accident. He only played it once, but Luna was passed out at the end of the last song. Bakura decided that he would wait to ask her when she woke up. Until then, he waited. She slept the entire day and woke up the next morning. When she woke up Bakura was there and had a few questions for her.

"How long was I out?" Luna asked not knowing how much time had passed.

"The entire day." Bakura answered.

"WHAT! THE ENTIRE DAY!" Luna yelled shocked because she had never passed out that long before after dancing.

"Is there a problem?" Bakura asked unfazed by here freak-out.

"I've just never been out that long before." Luna said calming down.

"I think you made a mistake when making my playlist. The love songs usually belong with my other half." Bakura said.

"Nope, sorry. Every song I put on your playlist was meant to be there. I don't make mistakes when it comes to music." Luna said with a smile. Bakura looked at her confused.

"She couldn't actually like me, could she?" Bakura thought as he continued to look at her confused.

"So Bakura, did you like any of the songs on your playlist?" Luna asked with a playful smile.

"Havana, Viva La Vida, Fireflies, and Jar of Hearts weren't that bad." Bakura said looking away stubbornly when he saw Luna light up.

"She sure is a strange one. I don't think anyone could be this happy all the time. Why is she so nice?" Bakura thought trying to understand her.

"I'm glad you at least liked some of them." Luna said smiling.

"How can you be so happy all the time?" Bakura asked.

"How can you not be? There's always a bright side, sometimes it just takes a while to find it." Luna said cheerfully.

"You're a strange one, you know that right?" Bakura said.

"Yep!" Luna said smiling.

"Yesterday was fun." Luna said. Bakura looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yesterday was fun?! How was yesterday fun?!" Bakura said as he looked at her both surprised and confused.

"Because I enjoy dancing and I'm glad you liked some of my songs." Luna said as she continued to cheerfully smile.

"There has to be something wrong with that girl." Bakura thought as he watched Luna stretch and then practice her flag. While Luna was practicing, Bakura was zoned out trying to figure Luna out. He thought that there must be something that she's not saying. No one could be genuinely this happy all the time he thought. After Luna was finished for the day she walked over to Bakura.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked as Bakura just looked at her.

"I'm fine, what's it to you?" Bakura snapped.

"Okay, sheesh! It was just a question." Luna said.

"You don't have to stay here anymore, my time is over." Bakura said.

"I know." Luna replied.

"Then why are you still here?" Bakura asked looking confused.

"Because I want to." Luna said.

"Why?" Bakura asked very confused.

"Why would anyone choose to stay with me?" Bakura thought very confused. He just couldn't seem to understand Luna at all.

"Do I have to have a reason to spend time with a friend?" Luna asked. She was really trying to get a fresh start with this Bakura so that they could be friends.

"We're friends?" Bakura thought. Bakura had more questions than answers when it came to Luna and he didn't like it.

"Anyway, I think that since both of you know how to defend and stick up for yourselves now, he doesn't have to come over any more. Besides, if he stops hanging out so much with me then people will stop thinking that we're dating. He's doing pretty good on his math anyway." Luna said with a sad smile.

"Alright, but just to be clear you have to tell him that you're breaking up with him. It's your problem, not mine. Why are you even telling me this stuff?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes it just feels good to get things off your chest."

"Hey, I said we weren't dating!" Luna said just realizing that he said that she was going to have to tell him that she was "breaking up with him." Bakura cracked a smile as he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Luna said crossing her arms and trying to look angry.

"You!" Bakura replied finally bursting out into laughter. Luna joined in laughing.

"So my other half won't be hanging out with you anymore?" Bakura asked when he finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah. I just want to hang out with some friends other than Bakura for once. We can still be friends, I just don't want to hang out with him for awhile. Wait… that came out wrong. I still like him it's just that I need some space. Does that sound better?" Luna asked trying to figure out what she should tell Bakura at school.

"If you were talking to someone else then maybe. Anyway, I was just making sure you weren't going to be spending so much time with him anymore." Bakura said.

"My place is pretty far away from here, I'd better get going before it gets dark. Bye Bakura!" Luna said leaving. Bakura left as well and went back to his home.


	4. The Rora Sisters

Chapter 4: The Rora Sisters

Luna made it back at twilight and got ready for bed and prepped for tomorrow. Bakura didn't visit her that night, so she got more sleep than usual. When she got to school she took Bakura behind the school to talk to him.

"What is it Kyra?" Bakura said knowing not to call her by her actual name anywhere outside her place.

"Bakura. You've finished your training and your grade in math is a lot better. You have no reason to continue hanging out with me." Luna said seeming a bit sad.

"What do mean? I thought we were friends." Bakura said sadly.

"We are friends. But it's been months and I barely know anyone here because the only one I've ever hung out with has been you. We can still be friends, I just don't want to hang out that much anymore. I also want my place to just be somewhere where I can be alone, ya know? You can still come over if it's an emergency though. If you ever need me, you'll know where to find me." Luna said still looking a bit sad.

"Alright, but people will be wondering why we're not hanging out anymore. What should I tell them?" Bakura asked.

"Just tell them that I broke up with you. They already think we're dating, why not just tell them that we broke up? The thing is though, you have to say I broke up with you. If you say that you broke up with me then all the boys won't let you live it down. If you say that I broke up with you and you act really gloomy the boys might treat you a little better." Luna said seeming to have everything planned out.

"But then won't the girls never let you live it down?" Bakura said confused.

"Yeah but I got that covered, I'll be fine. We better get to class now, see ya!" Luna said taking off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bakura said taking off after her. When they got to class Luna walked in first looking confident. Bakura came in after her looking gloomy Luna sat down at her desk and started to draw while Bakura sat down just staring at his desk gloomily. After class, all the boys in their grade surrounded Bakura.

"Bakura, why weren't you eating lunch with Kyra today?" Tristan asked.

"She dumped me…" Bakura said sadly with his head down.

"WHAAAT!" All the boys said astonished.

"Wait… does this mean she's single?" one of the boys asked only to be hit on the head by Joey.

"Seriously? Someone gets dumped and now you want to date his ex? Come on man!" Joey says.

"It's okay, Joey. At least she has the heart to let you down easy." Bakura said with a sad smile.

"Anyway, be honest. You've hung out with her a lot right? Do you think anyone at this school has a chance?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan, not you too!" Joey said looking at him.

"Yes, that is, if you can find a way to get her to take you seriously. She likes to describe herself through songs and she's fiercely independent. Flattery and gifts don't work on her, if anything they'll make you lose your chance with her. If you want her as a girlfriend you have to earn her respect and trust first. She likes to describe herself through music a lot. You might want to listen to Cinderella by Cheetah Girls. She hates people who will do anything to get a girl. Someone's personality is the only thing she looks for. You'll know if you have no chance with her if she toys with you. I think I'll stop there." Bakura said and then walked off.

"Thanks Bakura!" almost all the boys said before running off to Kyra. While all of this was going on, Luna was surrounded by all the girls and they had the same reaction as the boys when she told them she had broke up with Bakura.

"How could you break up with Bakura?!" Miho said.

"I thought all of you would be happy that I broke up with him. I mean, now you'll at least have a shot with the advice I could give." Luna said as cool as a cucumber.

"You were saying something about advice?" one of the girls said.

"Okay, Bakura. He's a polite guy who really just wants a true friend, someone who he can count on and trust. Someone who doesn't smother him, knows the definition of personal space, and someone who is understanding and kind. You really just got to know how to treat him. He's pretty delicate in my opinion." Luna said as all the girls just looked at each other.

"I still don't get how you could just dump him though." one of the girls said.

"Maybe you should listen to this song then. It's called Havana." Luna said as she played Havana by Camila Cabello and Luna lip sang the lyrics.

"Okay. I think I get it." Miho said. A few seconds later all the girls took off after Bakura and Luna just rolled her eyes.

"They'll never learn." she said to herself. Then a bunch of boys came into the room and Luna immediately stood up.

"Okay, did I miss something? I feel like I missed something." Luna said confused at all the boys in front of her. All the boys just looked at her and shyly waved.

"Oh. This is about me dumping Bakura, isn't it. Of course it is. Why am I not surprised." Luna said in an annoyed tone.

"Next time you want to go after someone, try coming one at a time. It works a lot better that way." Luna said. The boys just looked at each other.

"How about I make this easy for you. Ini mini miney you." Luna said as she pulled Tristan out of the crowd of boys and out of the classroom.

"She chose me? This is the best day ever!" Tristan thought as he started to blush.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face. I chose you as the first to be interrogated. Now, what did Bakura tell you." Luna said taking him to the side of the school. Tristan told her everything that Bakura had told him.

"He said what! Well, to be fair, I told the girls advice on him as well. Ha ha ha, he's going to be surrounded by those girls for awhile. And besides the song Cinderella, you and the other boys should listen to Sit Still, Look Pretty by Daya, Good Girl by Carrie Underwood, and NO by Meghan Trainor. I should give a mini concert after class some day. That way you can all listen to them all at once. I think everyone will enjoy it, and, besides, I've got something I want to get across to the kids at this school anyway." Luna said sassily. She left Tristin there as she went back inside the school.

"Uhh, what just happened?" Tristan asked himself and then ran inside wanting to catch up with her. She went back into the room where all the boys were.

"Oh, you're still here. Good." Luna said as she sat down at her desk.

"So, are you with Tristan now?" one of them asked.

"Of course not. I just needed someone who would give me honest answers. I asked him what Bakura had told you. I was thinking about giving a mini concert after class some day to get my message across to this school. Everyone's invited, I honestly don't care who comes." Luna said with a serious face.

"Even Bakura?" one of them asked.

"Why not? I said I don't care who comes, did I not?" Luna asked.

"Anyway, I'm going to find something fun to do. See ya later." Luna said as she left the room. Yugi ran after her while everyone else watched and smirked.

"Why did you dump him anyway? I thought you liked him." Yugi said.

"He's sweet and boy does he know how to treat a lady, but he's too nice. I couldn't show my true wild side around him. He's almost like the brother I never had. It seems that's how all of my relationships go." Luna said.

"So, you liked him just not as a boyfriend." Yugi said seeming to understand her.

"Yeah, but if you tell anyone about what I said you're dead." Luna said looking at him right in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell." Yugi said.

"Hey, why don't you listen to this song to understand. It's Havana by Camila Cabello, have you heard it?" Luna asked looking at Yugi.

"Sorry, I haven't." Yugi said.

"Here, I got headphones and I never leave home without my IPod, you can listen to it now." Luna said pulling out her IPod and some headphones. Yugi listened to the song and then they continued to talk.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Luna asked Yugi.

"Sure." he replied.

"All of the things I told you about Bakura, they were all good things. I didn't say a single reason why I wanted to break up with him." Luna said.

"So you-" Yugi said as Luna cut him off.

"Yep." She said.

"Then why did you-" Yugi started to say when he was cut off by Luna again.

"Let's just say that when people who aren't dating spend so much time with each other that people think they're dating when they're not that's a sign that you should stop spending time with them for a while. I've been here for months Yugi and I still can't even remember the names of most of the kids in our class. I've decided that I should hang out with some other friends and maybe even make some new ones. I told Bakura a lot of secrets when I was hanging out with him. I loved him when I left him, you can trust me on that." Luna said.

"I see. So what are you going to do now?" Yugi asked.

"Spend time alone, I guess. Well, I could spend time with my sister…" Luna said.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Yugi exclaimed looking at Luna, or Kyra, shocked.

"Don't even think about it. She's even tougher than me and her dating life is non-existent as she says. Bakura still doesn't understand her. The thing is, she's so peppy. She's so strong and skilled but she can't stop smiling. It's crazy. She's a carefree girl with a short temper and absolutely fearless. She'll take just about anyone as a friend as long as you aren't bullies to people. I like to think I taught my little sister well, other than the fact that she's a total drama queen." Luna said. Since there she was technically Kyra, she pretended like Luna was her little sister.

"So, how old is she." Yugi asked.

"She's only a year younger than me." Luna said.

"So, she's our age?" Yugi asked.

"Yep, that's why I told you don't even think about it." Luna replied.

"Do you think she'd like me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. She loves games, just don't play with her at night." She said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"You don't want to know." Luna said.

"I think you two would get along great though. You should meet her sometime." Luna said. After school Yugi was talking to his friends about Kyra, and instead of taking her normal rout home, she decided to go home later and find something to do around the city. She went on the sidewalks instead of through the alleyways trying to act normal. Luna came around to a restaurant right by an alley so she knew where she was. She saw someone hanging out right where the alley met the street in a purple cloak. Luna thought that she'd have some fun by acting like she was running from something so that he'd get suspicious and follow her. Luna pretended like she didn't see him, looked to her left and to her right, and went down the alley. The man was interested and followed her down the alley. Luna walked down allies to a dead end, then took the dye out of her hair and revealed a black outfit underneath her school uniform and took a silver jacket and silver and black boots out of her bag and put them on. Luna turned around and saw the cloaked man.

"Hello." he said and grinned.

"Well hello to you to." Luna said.

"Hmm… you could be useful in my plan." he said pulling out the Millennium Rod.

"Oh, so you're Marik. The tomb keeper/wannabe Pharaoh who took the Millennium Rod, am I right?" Luna said with a grin.

"How did you…?" Marik said confused and taking off the hood of his cloak.

"I know just about everything, including the powers of your Rod." Luna said still grinning. Marik took out his Rod about to use it on her when she smiled a bit crazily. That made Marik hesitate and Luna jumped up, did a flip in the air, and then landed right in front of him and snatched his Rod.

"What the…?!" Marik said shocked at what just happened.

"I told you, I know more than you think." Luna said as she stopped with her crazy smile since she only did that to distract him.

"This is perfect!" Luna said as she pulled out her charm. When she took it out, the chain turned the whole floor black. Then she pointed the Rod at herself and used its power to split herself into to different people and the charm enhanced its power and instead of splitting her into two versions of herself it split her into three and gave them their own bodies as well. The names of the new "sisters" were Luna, Kyra, and Layla. Luna, of course, had silver hair, but the bottom half of her hair was black. Kyra had ferocious red hair with some golden blonde highlights and the bottom was half black like Luna's. Layla had purple hair with pink highlights that gave off a sunset glow and, again, the bottom half of her hair was black. They were all wearing a black belly shirt, black pants, and black boots. They were all on the ground knocked out from being separated. Marik, on the other hand, was still conscious and confused.

"My Rod's never done that before. Was it these girls? Whatever it was there's definitely something special about them." Marik said. Then he called his goons and they took the girls to their hideout. When they woke up, they were tied to chairs but they were also in the same room.

"What happened?" Layla said still a bit tired.

"One word: Marik." Kyra said.

"Do you think he dyed our hair to?" Luna said looking at her hair. Kyra and Layla looked at their hair confused and then shocked when they saw their new hair colors.

"Okay, since we basically all look alike here, I vote on calling us sisters." Luna said.

"But first, everyone needs to introduce themselves, okay?" Luna said continuing her statement.

"Okay, I'm Kyra" Kyra said.

"I'm Luna." Luna said.

"I'm Layla." Layla said. They made Kyra the oldest, since she was the tallest and most serious of the girls. Luna was the middle child because she taller than Layla but shorter than Kyra, wild and rebellious, skilled in self defense, sassing/annoying people, acting like a total ninja, a bit "luni" under the moonlight, and is severely short tempered. Layla was the youngest because she was the shortest, immature at times, follows Luna's lead when it comes to standing up for herself and not letting people boss her around, and the most flirtatious, mischievous, and dangerous if you get on her bad side. Luna's eye color was still a dazzling purple, Kyra's eye color was an electric blue. Layla's eye color was a fiery red. All of the girls were tough, strong, fearless, sneaky, independent, smart, and loved music.

"All right, now where's Marik?" Luna asked wanting to give him a piece of her mind.

"Glad you remembered me." Marik said stepping into the room with Odeon and one of his goons.

"Let me out of this chair and you won't be for long." Luna said and Layla gave a smile and oohed.

"Silence!" Marik yelled angrily at Layla.

"Why don't you come over here and make me, tough guy?" Layla said obviously trying to provoke him. Marik growled furious at her comment. He set his goon that came with him to take her offer and make her be quiet. When he came over, Layla got on her feet, taking the chair with her, and did a flip landing on the goon and snapping the chair, setting her free. Marik looked shocked that she escaped.

"Surprised? I'm not. There are three things you need to learn when it comes to taking hostages. One: never underestimate who you're dealing with. Two: learn who you're dealing with beforehand. And three: make sure the people you mess with aren't us." Layla said before going over to free Luna. Marik, now furious, went over to Kyra and held the Millennium Rod to her head.

"You don't pay attention much do ya?" Layla said having freed Luna.

"I pay attention plenty, for you information. Pipe down or I'll have a new mind slave." Marik said with a grin thinking he had the upper hand now. Layla was stunned and was about to say something when Luna put her hand on Layla's shoulder and said something that stunned everyone in the room accept Luna and Kyra.

"Go ahead. I'd like to see how it works." was what Luna had said. Luna gave Layla a serious look so she'd understand that she knew what she was doing. Marik then tried to use his Rod to control Kyra, but her will was too strong for him to control.

"What?!" Marik exclaimed as Kyra broke out of her ropes using pure strength.

"You could have broken out of your ropes this whole time?!" Layla yelled at Kyra as Luna burst out laughing.

"We both could, we just thought that it'd be a lot more fun to see if you could get out on your own." Luna said.

"Plus, I'll admit, it was pretty fun to see Marik get all mad." Kyra added as Marik still didn't have a clue on what just happened.

"See ya later Marik! And thanks for letting us borrow your Rod to split us apart. Bye!" Luna said as they started to leave. Layla "accidentally" dropped Luna's IPod making it play Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna. The sisters knew she meant to play the song, and Layla winked because she had a plan. Layla started to sing and dance to the song and then she acted like she was flirting with him by winking and dancing either with him or close to him. At the end of the song they both passed out.

"Master Marik!" Odeon exclaimed.

"There okay. They're just knocked out. If she were to have just sang and danced by herself they would both be conscious right now. By dancing with him she drained her energy and his three times as fast, causing them to both pass out." Kyra explained calmly. Odeon took Marik and Kyra took Layla. When they were back on the streets, Layla woke up and they were officially lost. Yugi saw them but didn't recognize Kyra or Luna and had no clue who Layla was. The looked lost so Yugi went over to them to see if he could help them out, plus they looked familiar somehow.

"Hi. I'm sorry but I can't help but feel that we know each other somehow." Yugi said as Kyra gave him a relieved look.

"Yugi, thank goodness! It's me, Kyra. These are my sisters, Luna and Layla." Kyra said.

"Hi!" Luna and Layla both said at the same time.

"Anyway we're lost. Can you help us?" Kyra said.

"Sure. But, who's who again?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Luna." Luna said.

"I'm Layla." Layla said.

"And I'm Kyra." Kyra said.

"Thanks. So where do you need to go?" Yugi asked.

"Luna, you're the one who knows the way." Kyra said looking at Luna. Luna did a big sigh before she spoke.

"Duke's game shop. I'll know where we are from there. And Layla, don't even think about it." Luna said knowing that if they saw Duke that he would try to flirt with them and then Layla would either flirt back or sass him.

"What?" Layla replied. Yugi took them to Duke's game shop and while they thanked Yugi for his help and said goodbye Duke saw them and came over.

"This is what I was afraid of." Luna said as Duke came over.

"Yugi, what's your secret?" Duke said when he saw Yugi with the three girls.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but he was just helping us find our way home." Luna said wanting to go.

"You live around here?" Duke asked.

"No, I just used you place as a marker so I could find our way home. Nothing more, nothing less." Luna said really not wanting to talk to him.

"You three seem a bit familiar. Do you guys by any chance know Kyra Rora, she's a girl at my school." Duke said.

"Luna Rora, nice to meet ya!" Luna said sticking her hand out and giving a smile making it clear that she was Kyra's sister.

"Does my new hair color really make it that difficult to tell that I'm Kyra?" Kyra asked so that he'd know that she was Kyra and she also wanted to know if everyone at school was going to act that way around her when she got back.

"Kyra? I didn't even recognize you. Are both of these girls your sisters?" Duke asked since they both looked like her.

"Yes, and it looks like you've already met Luna. The other one's Layla." Kyra said with a sigh at the beginning.

"I never knew that you had sisters." Duke said.

"Ha! Neither does Bakura. We went our own ways before I could introduce him." Kyra said with a little smile.

"Do you have any more sisters I should know about?" Duke asked with a little smile.

"Do I have any more sisters? No. But if I did would I tell you? Definitely not." Kyra said with a playful tone and smile.

"Does Layla speak?" Duke asked looking at Layla.

"A little too much if you ask me." Kyra said looking at Duke keeping her smile.

"Hey!" Layla said looking at Kyra.

"She's not wrong." Luna said looking at Layla.

"What?! Oh come on! I'm not that talkative." Layla said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, ya kind of are." Luna replied as Layla looked shocked that she would say that.

"Break it up you two." Kyra said with a smile.

"She started it!" Layla said acting like a total child.

"I don't care who started it, break it up." Kyra said.

"Can we go home now? I have something important that I need to get done." Luna asked wanting to leave.

"Alright, bye Duke." Kyra said and they left with Luna leading the way. When they got there Luna went up stairs in a hurry and the others followed.

"What's so important, Luna?" Layla asked when they got to there room.

"Just as I thought, we only have one bed." Luna said and she was right. She had to find two more mattresses so they could all have a place to sleep. They quickly searched the house for some more beds so they would all have a place to sleep, besides the ground. They found two twin sized beds in two rooms and decided that they could have their own rooms. Bakura visited that night, but he went through a secret way that she had shown his other half. He explored this time before going into Luna's room, and found the other two girls. He then went to Luna's room to see what had happened. Luna woke up and he saw that her hair had changed. Bakura asked who the new girls where. Luna told him what happened that day and the only things he cared about were that there was a Millennium Item in the city besides the Millennium Puzzle, the something that must have caused the girls to have their own bodies and three spirits instead of two, and the fact that Kyra was able to withstand the power of the Millennium Rod. He decided that he should give the other girls a visit the next day. The next day Kyra, Luna, and Layla went to the school to see if they could get enrolled. Luna and Layla were going to be in the same class as Kyra, and they would start school tomorrow. Luna took Layla home and taught her how to act at school while Kyra went to her classes. Luna told her that she should behave and stay single, but that didn't mean that she couldn't talk to them or that she had to be mean, she just couldn't date. She told her that it's best to play hard to get to find the right one. She taught Layla manners and how to better stand her ground. Then they listened to Sit Still, Look Pretty by Daya, Good Girl by Carrie Underwood, No by Meghan Trainor, Cinderella by Cheetah Girls, and Havana by Camila Cabello so that she'd know to behave around most of the boys there. Finally she told her that she had to be respectful to the teachers and that she had to obey them. Finally they studied like they would do in class. Kyra got a bunch of comments on her hair at school and had a new personality than the one that the students were used to. Kyra was a bit nicer but could still be fierce when she needed to be. She ate by herself at lunch and was drawing after class with headphones in listening to the songs that Luna had shown Layla. No one talked to her and she talked to no one, and she was fine with that. She didn't do much that day, but most of the students couldn't stop looking at her hair as she walked by. Bakura had noticed her new hair and eye color and went to her place after school using the entrance he used to take to her house. Kyra was home when he entered and he didn't see the other girls since they were upstairs.

"Luna?" He asked not knowing that they had split into three girls.

"Bakura?! Now that you're here, there's something I have to tell you." Kyra said looking at Bakura.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think I'll just show you. Girls, come down please!" Kyra said calling for her sisters.

"Who are they?" Bakura asked.

"Can I tell him Kyra?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Kyra replied not caring who told him.

"So, yesterday, my body and spirit split into three girls. Me, Layla, and Kyra." Luna said pointing at them when she said their names.

"Well, that explains a lot. Are you two going to go to school too?" Bakura asked.

"Tomorrow's our first day. We'll be in your class." Luna said liking that Bakura was there.

"Layla. It's nice to meet you." Layla said introducing herself again.

"Nice to meet you too. I should be going then. Goodbye girls. See you tomorrow!" Bakura said happily as he left.

"So that was Bakura? He's cute." Layla said once he left.

"We know. Luckily I'm pretty sure that there are three of them. The one we just saw, the one who visits me just about every night, and the one from the Pharaoh's past." Luna said. They were all the same person, so they could all remember where they really came from and all the knowledge that they had when they were in their dimension.

"Do you know what that means?" Kyra asked.

"No, what's it mean?" Layla asked curious.

"That means, there's one for each of us!" Kyra said with a smile and then everyone burst out laughing. They spent the rest of the day teaching Layla how to act at school, and by the end of the day, she was ready. On her first day, they got their early like Kyra always did. Then Luna and Layla waited to be introduced by the teacher.

"Class, we have two transfer students today. Layla, Luna, will you please come in." The teacher said.

"This is Layla." the teacher said pointing at Luna.

"I'm Luna, that's Layla." Luna said to the teacher pointing at Layla when she said her name.

"What were your last names again?" the teacher asked not caring that he got there names confused.

"Rora. I'm Layla Rora and she's Luna Rora." Layla said.

"Ah, so you're Kyra's sisters." the teacher said as Luna and Layla nodded in agreement.

"Well then, find a seat." the teacher said. Luna sat next to Kyra and Layla sat next to Luna. After class almost all the boys surrounded Luna and Layla after class.

"Hi." Layla said while being surrounded by "zombies" as she called them.

"You're Luna, right?" asked one of the boys talking to Layla.

"I'm Layla, that's Luna." Layla pointing to Luna when she said her name and Luna gave a little wave with and annoyed smile.

"Oops." He said.

"How is it that you can tell Kyra apart from us but you can't tell us apart?" Luna said.

"I have no clue, maybe it's just because Kyra's not here at the moment. Maybe if she were here then they would get her mixed up too." Layla said.

"Probably. So, are you guys going to talk or just stare at us like we came to school in a belly shirt." Luna asked getting down to the point.

"Umm…" the boys said as they looked at each other.

"Umm, what? It's a yes or no question." Luna asked.

"Ding dong! Anybody home? No? Maybe you should try tomorrow Luna. I don't think they're home right now." Layla said with a smile.

"Neither do I. But then what would we do?" Luna asked.

"Kyra?" Layla replied.

"Okay. Bye boys." Luna said and they left to hang out with Kyra. When they were gone the boys talked to each other.

"Well they're definitely more talkative than Kyra that's for sure. And come to think of it they're a lot nicer than Kyra was when she first came here." one of them said.

"I think we have a chance with them." another said.

"If you can tell them apart, that is." another said. When they met up with Kyra she was outside.

"So, how'd it go?" Kyra asked them.

"Two words: total zombies." Layla said.

"That's boys for ya." Kyra said.

"They couldn't even tell us apart. It's so annoying!" Luna said.

"Well, to be fair, we're all wearing the same outfit, and we look almost exactly alike." Kyra said.

"Plus, the only thing they said was umm. Umm! What is wrong with boys at this school?" Luna said seeing the boys at this school to be total imbeciles.

"Chill, try talking with Yugi's friends. They're not half bad." Kyra said trying to reason with her furious sister.

"I think I'm good. I'm just going to go dance behind the school for a while." Luna said and she did exactly as she said. She only danced to eight songs, and they were Sit Still, Look Pretty by Daya, Good Girl by Carrie Underwood, No by Meghan Trainor, Fight Song by Rachel Platten, Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) by Beyoncé, Somebody That I Used To Know by gotyemusic, Fireflies by Owlcity, and Good Time by Owlcity. Yugi, Bakura, and the Pharaoh, however, were watching her dance without her knowing. Yugi and the Pharaoh were watching from one side and Bakura was watching from the other, and neither Yugi nor Bakura knew that the other was watching Luna dance. Luna didn't know that either of them were watching so she danced like no one was watching.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Yugi said to the Pharaoh.

"Think it is." the Pharaoh said.

"I knew she seemed familiar. Wasn't she the girl who came from another dimension?" Yugi asked the Pharaoh to make sure he was right.

"Yes, I remember." the Pharaoh said. When Luna was dancing she couldn't stop smiling. At her last song, Kyra and Layla decided that they should check on her. Kyra went down on the side the Pharaoh was on and Layla went down to her on the side Bakura was. When Kyra saw Yugi she snuck up behind him, quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't make any sound, whispered a soft "shh," and quietly took her hand off his mouth and coming around so that she could watch and so Yugi could see her. Layla did the same thing to Bakura and both girls smiled as they watched Luna dance. When the songs were over, Kyra and Layla pushed Yugi and Bakura out of there little hiding places so Luna could see them.

"Wha-what are you two doing here?!" Luna said as she turned around astonished that they were watching her dance. Then Kyra and Layla stepped out into the open.

"Bakura? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked Bakura thinking that he was the only one who was watching her.

"So I like to watch her dance, why are you here?" Bakura said thinking that he was the only one watching her.

"Answer the question. Bakura's not the only one who wants to know." Kyra said and yugi knew not to mess with her.

"I was walking around when I heard music so I went to see where it was coming from. When I saw you dancing I just couldn't look away." Yugi said.

"Looks like your dancing's a hit!" Layla said with a smile.

"Alright. I think I'll let it go this time. But that's only because I consider you two to be the less inferior boys at this school. Got it?" Luna said not wanting them to get any ideas.

"Yes." Yugi and Bakura said simultaneously.

"Good, now let's go back to the front before someone starts looking for us." Luna said leading the way out. Joey, Tristan, and Tea where out in the front looking for Yugi when they saw them.

"Oh great, just great." Luna said to herself. Luna walked over to Tea.

"You looking for someone?" Luna asked her.

"Yeah, we're looking for Yugi, have you seen him?" Tea asked.

"I wish I didn't. I went behind the school to let off some steam and it turns out that he was watching me. He's right over here." Luna said with her hands on her hips. Luna took her over to Kyra, Layla, Bakura, and Yugi.

"What's Bakura doing here?" Tea asked confused.

"He was doing the same thing as Yugi." Luna replied.

"Really?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, anyway, can you take your boyfriend back now?" Luna said.

"What?! He's not my boyfriend!" Tea exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's not like me to assume." Luna said.

"It's okay. Bye Luna!" Tea said leaving. Luna and her sisters spent the rest of the day together and when school was over Yugi apologized to Luna about what happened. Luna accepted his apology and left with a smile.

"So, how was your first day?" Kyra asked them once they were in an alley.

"The questions were so easy. I thought that school was supposed to be hard." Layla said walking with her hands behind her head.

"The boys were so annoying! I thought that they would actually have the courage to talk rather than just stare like a bunch of zombies!" Luna said still mad that all they side was "umm" when she asked them a simple question.

"You'll get used to it." Kyra replied.

"I hope you're right." Luna said.


	5. Luni v Psycho

Chapter 5: Luni v. Psycho

Luna was nice for the whole week, giving the boys plenty of chances to speak up. That weekend, she went out and didn't come home till Monday morning. When she went back to school she wouldn't even talk to the boys. She couldn't even stand being in the same room as the boys at her school. She wouldn't even talk to Bakura. Luna was a lot nicer to the girls and they were the only ones she would talk to without her snapping or yelling at them. A few weeks went by with her behaving like that when Yugi decided on Friday that he needed answers. He followed Luna and her sisters A quarter of the way to their house before all three of the girls knew he was there. Then they walked down an alley pretending that they didn't know he was following them. The alley they went down had nothing for Yugi to hide behind accept an alley that not only was a dead-end, but it also had nothing for him to hide behind. Yugi continued to follow them, and when they knew that he was close to the dead-end alley, they slowly turned around, giving Yugi enough time to try to hide in the alley. Luna ricocheted up the walls of the alley so she could climb onto the roof. Yugi didn't hear or see her get on the roof, and stayed perfectly still. Luna got off the roof on the side where the only exit to that part of the alley was without him knowing. Kyra and Layla let Luna handle it, but with the way she's been acting lately they thought that they should check out who it was from the roof.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked obviously angry.

"Ahh! L-Luna! I-I, umm…" Yugi said obviously scared of her.

"Well?" Luna said still mad.

"I want answers, Luna. What happened to you last weekend?" Yugi asked after taking a deep breath trying to get the courage to talk to her. Luna's eyes widened and her sisters came down and landed on both sides of her.

"Yeah, what did happen last weekend Luna?" Kyra said with her arms crossed looking at Luna as Luna just looked at her like she was afraid.

"I-it's none of your business!" Luna snapped facing Kyra and taking a step back.

"If it gets you acting like this then it is. Just tell us what happened. It's okay, Luna. It can't be that bad." Layla said with a gentle smile making Luna calm down.

"Okay. Last weekend, one of the boys finally had the courage to ask me out. It was that rat Duke. He took me to some party, pretending like I was some prize he had won. That was when I said 'well then if I'm a prize then here's your reward,' slapped him and left. Then I came across some stranger. When he saw me he followed me and I couldn't shake him off my tail. Then he did a front flip and landed right in front of me. He took out a strange duel disk and challenged me to a duel. It was in the shape of a sword, I think. He was wearing a cloak so I couldn't get a good look at him, but I can still remember his face. He had this crazy look in his eyes. We dueled nonstop the whole weekend. He barely even broke a sweat! My life points where at 100 and he still had 4000! I left without finishing the duel, and now he's after me." Luna said with a look of regret and then revealed some cuts and bruises on her arm.

"This is why I've been wearing a jacket all week." Luna said with a little smile.

"And now, you can't tell anyone this, okay Yugi?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Okay." Yugi said and left. Then, Luna, Kyra, and Layla got a text on their phone at the same time.

"That's odd, it doesn't say who it's from." Kyra said looking at her phone.

"Same here." Layla replied and Luna agreed. They all got the same message. After reading it Luna dropped her phone as the text had a name at the end, and then flashbacks of everything she knew about him from her dimension came flooding back to her.

"Luna, what is it?" Kyra asked not knowing why she froze. Luna looked at them frozen.

"It's Yuri." was all she said.

"I-it's who?!" Kyra said dropping her phone as well. Layla looked at the message being the only one who hadn't read the text yet.

"Looks like you decided to change the game. We'll finish what we started soon. Have fun running for now. This little game will end soon, so enjoy it while you can. Then you'll be coming with me to the professor, he's been looking forward to meeting you." Layla said reading the text out loud.

"It doesn't say a name." Layla said looking up from her phone.

"Do you guys still have that charm?" Luna asked getting an idea.

"Yeah, why?" they asked.

"If you guys see Yuri, I want all of us to hold on to each charm. Everyone needs to be touching each of them or else it won't work. Okay?" Luna asked making sure they understood.

"My question is, how is that going to help you? Besides help you lose, that is." a voice said from the roof behind them.

"What do want with me?" Luna asked turning to look at him.

"I thought you said it was a boy? Who's this girl?" Layla said confused.

"A...girl?!" Yuri said furious. Luna then cracked up laughing.

"That's a boy." Kyra said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure?" Layla replied.

"Oh, I'm sure." Kyra said still laughing.

"Remember what I just said about the charms?" Luna said and they touched each of the charms at the same time. Then a blast of light hit them and they merged back into one. Luna was lying on the ground and when she sat up she was on her knees and Yuri was walking over to her. Luna's hair turned back to white but it was chest-length and wasn't styled, and half of her hair was white and the other half was black, and two strands came down to frame her face, a black strand on the white side and a white strand on the black side.

"I'm offering you the easy way, but I hope you refuse because I'd prefer the hard way!" Yuri said with a crazy look on his face and his hand stretched towards her. She knocked his hand away and did four back handsprings and ended by doing a backflip.

"Wow, nice moves there. You remind me of Zuzu and Rin, a lot in fact. Tell you what, Luna, how about we duel. and if I win you come with me, and if you win you go." Yuri said smiling.

"I don't have to do anything. But you, on the other hand, have to leave." Luna said looking more mad than scared.

"But it's so much fun here. I think I'll stay a bit longer." Yuri said smiling.

"Alright, Mr. Fun, let's duel." Luna said pulling out a duel disk that Yuri was used to seeing.

"Now, let's finish what we started." Yuri said smirking.

"Yes, let's." Luna said as they inserted their decks. The duel raged on and Yuri took a big hit, but Luna took a bigger one. Yuri's life points went down to 500 while Luna's went down to 100.

"So tell me, are you going to drag this out or end this on your next turn?" Luna asked smiling knowing how he liked to duel.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Yuri said smiling.

"Alright. Yuri, I have to say, this has to be the best duel I've had since I came to this universe." Luna said with a smile.

"But you're losing? I really don't get you, Luna." Yuri said scratching his head confused.

"Don't worry, neither do I." Bakura said coming out of the shadows and Luna thought he was being dramatic.

"Hello, Bakura. Or should I start calling you Mr. Dramatic?" Luna said with a smile.

"Ha ha, very funny Luna." Bakura said sarcastically.

"This is Bakura, but I think I'm going to start calling him Fluffy, Cat Man, Bun bun, or Mr. Dramatic." Luna said and Yuri cracked a smile.

"Do that and I can guarantee that you'll be dead by dusk." Bakura said.

"Why can you be more like Yuri? He thinks I'm funny." Luna said winking at Yuri.

"Did you merge back into one person, Luni?" Bakura said with a smirk.

"Sorry, guy, were in the middle of a duel here, but if you want to join in I have no problem defeating both of you." Yuri said cocky.

"Come on Bakura, why don't you join? On second thought, never mind." Luna said realizing that he would probably team up with Yuri.

"So, since you two seem to know each other, do you have any tips on capturing her?" Yuri said plainly looking at his hand.

"Yes, don't. But if you do, I've found it best to exhaust her so she'll faint. Just steal her IPod and play one of her playlists. By the end of it she'll be passed out." Bakura said.

"Thanks, Bakura, you're a real pal." Luna said sarcastically and made her move. In a few more turns Yuri defeated Luna. Then Yugi came running and saw Luna being taken by Yuri.

"Let her go!" Yugi said. Yuri just gave a grin.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Yugi said.

"I do love the hard way." Yuri said as he set Luna down and took out his duel disk.

"Mind if I join in? I have a score I'd like to settle with him." Bakura said coming out of the shadows with a duel disk.

"The more the merrier!" Yuri said as Luna was starting to wake up. When Luna realized what was happening she sprung up in the air and landed with a duel disk in hand by Yugi.

"Do you want a tag team or battle royal, Yuri, since I know you're too much of a drama queen to share the spotlight." Luna said with a grin.

"Luna?" Yugi said looking at her bruises from her last duel. Luna then almost collapsed but caught herself just in time.

"Luna are you okay?!" Yugi said worried.

"I'm fine. So Yuri, tag team or battle royal, the choice is yours." Luna said standing up.

"I think, battle royal." Yuri said. The duel raged on and Luna held her ground. When Luna was about to be defeated by Bakura Yuri saved her.

"I don't think you're quite ready to go yet. I want you to be conscious when they lose." Yuri said. Yuri kept saving Luna and Luna kept taking hits. Bakura was the first one out, then Yugi. It was between Luna and Yuri now and Luna was just barely holding on.

"This is your last chance to forfeit the duel. I'd suggest you take it." Yuri said.

"Yuri, I think I've just found something else we have in common besides the pink hair and the ability to look amazing in purple. We both prefer the hard way." Luna said with the same smile that Yuri likes to give. Then Luna's eyes turned the same color as Yuri's.

"This'll be fun!" Yuri said looking excited at the new Luna.

"You're right about that!" Luna said giving the same expression back. A few turns went by and Luna attacked with one of her best cards at only 50 life points left, and Yuri activated a trap, causing Luna to lose the duel. Luna was knocked out and her eye color went back to normal. Yuri threw her over his shoulder and went back to the Fusion Dimension. When he was with the professor he set her down.

"Well done, Yuri." the Professor said. Luna started to wake up, but remained perfectly still once she realized where she was. Luna was wide awake and pretended like she was still sleeping.

"She made a lot of friends in that dimension. I had to duel her three times before she was finally out. That girl doesn't give up easily." Yuri said. Obelisk Force then grabbed Luna going to take her to her cell when she opened her eyes and threw them to the ground fighting back.

"You're right. I don't give up easily." Luna said looking at Yuri with a smile.

"How many times do I have to defeat you for you to stay down?" Yuri asked.

"Heh, a lot more than three that's for sure!" Luna said.

"Luna, was it?" the Professor asked.

"Yes, and you must be the Professor that I've heard about. Quick question, can that metal piece on your head come off or is it built in?" Luna said as Yuri gave a "seriously?" look on his face, Obelisk Force just looked at each other and the Professor looked like he didn't know how to answer.

"What? If you didn't want me to ask random, luni, and obvious or unanswerable questions then you shouldn't have brought me here." Luna said frankly.

"I bet this is going to be the most annoying one yet." one of the Obelisk Force whispered.

"First of all, Obelisk Force member on the north-east corner of the room, I heard that and you're probably right." Luna said and everyone looked at the soldier she was talking about.

"What did he say? I didn't hear anything." Yuri said.

"He said, and I quote, 'I bet this is going to be the most annoying one yet.'" Luna said mimicking the soldier's voice exactly when she told Yuri what he said.

"Put her in a cell." the Professor said and Luna turned and looked at the Professor.

"I told Yuri but I didn't tell you, I prefer the hard way." Luna said with a smile. Then her eyes changed to the same color as Yuri's and she did a flip to get behind him, stopped and looked like she was going to fight and ran away. She made it outside and jumped in the water and swam down to see if there was some kind of cave or somewhere that she could hide in she was almost completely out of air when she found a small cave. She used all the strength she had left to get to the cave and get air. She didn't make it. She was right at the surface when she couldn't hold her breath any longer. Ten seconds later, she was saved. It was Sora Perse. He rescued Luna but she was still unconscious. He did compressions on her and Luna coughed up a bunch of water.

"S-Sor-a?" Luna said weakly.

"H-how do you know my name?!" Sora answered confused.

"I'll... tell you… later…" Luna said as she fell asleep. Sora left and went up to the surface. He was told by Dennis that some girl tried to run away and that she was now being hunted down by Yuri. A few minutes after Sora left Luna woke up and turned on her IPod and played the song Ain't It Fun by Paramore and both danced and sang to the song. When Sora came back he saw her singing and dancing and was amazed. Then when he listened to the lyrics she was singing he realized that she was no delicate little flower. After the song was over she sat down and started drawing. She drew two pictures in two minutes and Sora thought that she didn't see him.

"Hey Sora, can I get your opinion on my sketches of my attacker and my hero?" Luna said keeping her eyes on her pictures. Sora walked over and saw to sketches, one of him and one of Yuri. They were amazing.

"So, I guess you're going to turn me in now." Luna said sadly smiling and still looking at her drawings.

"Uhh…" Sora said stepping back wide-eyed.

"It's okay. You saved me, so I'll go along." Luna said standing up.

"Wait, what's your name again?" Sora said confused.

"Luna, you probably heard of me while you were up there." Luna said with a kind smile.

"Yuri's supposed to be the one to deliver you." Sora said sadly.

"Then you can tip him off. I'll get wet again and pretend that I'm unconscious. It's the least I could do. Besides, I want to see if I can do something, but I can't have them always chasing me to see if I can. And what better way to have someone stop chasing you if they already have you?" Luna said with a hopeful smile.

"Alright, I guess." Sora said a little confused about why she was smiling. Sora went and tipped off Yuri on Luna's location, and Luna did her part. When Yuri found her he was almost surprised that she wasn't up yet.

"Finally she's done." Yuri said. He saw the sketches that Luna forgot to hide and started to get the idea that she might be faking again. This time, he took her bag before he took her so that if she woke up, she couldn't get to it. He took her back to the Professor, and this time she stayed still. They put her in her cell, and she still acted like she was unconscious. The truth is, she wasn't pretending. Luna had fallen asleep as soon as she laid on the floor being exhausted from her duels and escaping. She was asleep for two days straight and the guards started to wonder if she was okay. On the morning of the third day Luna finally woke up. The guards didn't hear her wake up so she snuck up as close as she could to them, stuck her IPod as close as she could to their ears, and played a random song on full volume.

"WHAT THE?!" the guards both said turning around and backing away from her cell with their duel disks at ready. Luna then turned off the music and cracked up laughing to the point where she had to sit down.

"Oh, sorry! No one told me it was nap time!" Luna said sarcastically and then continued to laugh. The guards growled and told her spitefully to be quiet.

"Where's the fun in that? By the way, what time is it? And how long was I out?" Luna asked calming down.

"You were out for about… two days. And it's about 7:00." one of the guards said. Luna replied with a simple "okay" and took out a pair of headphones from her bag and started listening to music. Luna stayed in her cell for about a week so then they'd stop watching her every move. Then, Luna started to see if she could do the "something" that she had told Sora. That "something" she had said was trying to make portals to the other dimensions with her hands. Luna thought that if she could split herself into multiple people, then it couldn't hurt to try. Luna started to feel her energy draining quickly when she saw the blue rim of a portal. She tossed herself into it running out of energy and was teleported to another dimension. She was teleported to the Standard Dimension.


End file.
